


The Training Camp of Evil?!?! Or Love??

by yuki_chicken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ......, Alpha Sugawara Koushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt Original Female Character(s), Hurt Sawamura Daichi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother Hen Oikawa Tooru, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Omega Captains, Omega Futakuchi Kenji, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sawamura Daichi, Omega Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Futakuchi Kenji, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Chizuna Sawamura knew that these next two weeks were going to be cruel to everyone---Daichi and Chizuna. Brother and Sister. Omega Captains of a Volleyball Team. One who runs from a heartache. The other who runs from a hurtful past. During this training camp, the teams will learn more about the siblings as well as something of themselves.Will everyone survive?(read the tags please)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 59
Kudos: 82





	1. Day 1 part 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know where this story is going tbh
> 
> all i know is that there needs to be more Omega Daichi in this bish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did edit this first chapter cause I wasn't please by it. lol sorry

Sawamura Chizuna was a lot of things.

Second Year Student.

A+ Student, currently in the advanced class with Oikawa Tooru.

An Omega.

The Aoba Johsai Girls Volleyball Team Captain.

Karasuno Boys Volleyball Captain’s younger sister.

A friendly person.

Someone who adored the Seijoh Boys Captain.

What she wasn’t, however, was an oblivious idiot. She could sense that something was amiss. Her intuitions have never failed her before and they weren’t failing her now. As soon as the Karasuno team had stepped off of their bus, she (along with everyone else) could sense the tension that rolled off of the team in waves. Something had happened and she was determined to figure out what it was.

She looked around at the buses that were arriving and she could almost feel that something was going to happen. For whatever reason, when these teams were gathered together in one place, something always seemed to happen. Big or small. It happened. For the next two weeks, some of the well-known schools of Tokyo and Miyagi were gathered at Seijoh for a training camp with each other.

Datekou. Karasuno. Aoba Johsai. Nekoma. Fukurodani. Shiratorizawa.

This was going to be a recipe for disaster if a system wasn’t put in place for this many people. Plus, with the competitiveness of certain people, the young female Captain could only massage her temples. She looked over at Karasuno and nearly choked at the tense atmosphere. Seriously, the first day hadn’t even started and they were already off to a bad start.

Chizuna took one whiff of the air and sneezed a couple of times in rapid succession. She buried her nose into Oikawa’s shoulder and sniffed at his blackberry tea scent and sniffed. The brunette looked at his friend in concern and she waved him off. The smell of chili oil, well-known to her family, fumed through the air and she immediately zoomed in on her brother. The paleness in his features had her worry, but before she could go over to him, two other people bounced over to the team and seemingly ignored the atmosphere of the crow team.

Bokuto and Tendou bounced over to the team to start bothering them. Tendou went towards Tsukishima and started waving around like those inflatable doll things at a car shop. Bokuto, on the other hand, had bounced over to Hinata and started loudly shouting about his favorite pupil. The other players, who were looking at the duo, winced a bit when Hinata hadn’t perked up at Bokuto’s attention.

Chizuna promptly decided that she could not look at the atmosphere anymore and marched over to her brother, grabbing his arm and looking at Oikawa. The brunette nodded and the girl nodded, dragging her brother to the back of the gym. She released his arm and turned around to face him. He snapped her mouth shut when she saw the tears streaming down his face.

Chizuna could only freeze in shock. This was her brother. Her precious, strong older brother. Yet, here he was, standing in front of her tears falling down his face. Chizuna quickly pulled her brother into her arms and pressed his face into her scent glands. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Her brother was her protector. He always made sure that she was alright and helped her with all her problems. Chizuna realized that it was now her turn. She needed to step up and make her brother smile.

He needed her now and Chizuna swore that she would do anything to make Daichi smile again. She needed to. Daichi was everyone’s pillar. She’ll do whatever it takes to make him happy. No matter the cost.


	2. Day 1 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captains are #SquadGoals and everyone feels bad for Daichi
> 
> Suga may or may not be on someone's Hitlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that the first couple of chapters are going to be shoooort but I will try to make it longer for everyone so please be patient

Chizuna could only look on in pure shock as the tears streamed down her brother’s face. She cautiously took a step towards her brother and wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to bury his face into her neck.

She hoped that her comforting smell of strawberries and cream would help to calm him down a bit. She tilted her head so that it could rest on his and the younger Omega rubbed the elder’s back as soothingly as she could.

“Dai-nii, please, you have to tell me what’s wrong?”

The elder only shook his head and continued sobbing into the girl’s neck. The girl could only sigh and slide down the building wall, shielding her brother from the rest of the world.

Back at the entrance, the teams could only stare in shock as the young Captain dragged the crow’s leader away from the rest of the group. Turning their heads back to said crows, they could see the rest of the group glaring at the silver haired Alpha. Oikawa, being Oikawa, did the thing.

“Ya-hoo~ Suga-chan~ why’re you so happy over there?”

Suga, finally looking up from his phone and turned to the setter. He smiled widely before throwing himself at the Omega. The Aoba Johsai players subtly backed away from their ace.

“To-chan~ I got myself a pretty Omega girlfriend~ Her name’s Mayu and she goes to Karasuno with us. We actually met through Daichi and she is the cutest thing ever~!!!!”

The silver-haired setter continued blabbering to the brunette unaware of the tension he just created. The elder Captains of the volleyball teams knew that Daichi had an enormous crush on his best friend. They tried to help him to get him to confess, but it seemed that the late night tears and weekend sleepovers weren’t enough to prepare him for heart ache. Oikawa winced as he finally got himself free of the overly cheerful Alpha and whined when Suga’s smell wafted all over him.

The sudden smell of fresh mountain snow wafted over his senses and he nearly fell to ground if it weren’t for the arms that wrapped around his waist.

“Iwa-chan?”

The Omega could only stare as the Alpha holding him glared down at him. Oikawa was pretty sure that his Mate would’ve dragged him away if they weren’t surrounded by everyone. The brunette only chirped happily in his Alpha’s arms and the elder male preened at the chirp. Oikawa opened his mouth to say something when they heard a clapping sound.

“Alright everyone, let’s accumulate to the gym so that we can get started”

Noticing the female, they blinked when Karasuno’s Captain was nowhere in sight. Sighing, Karasuno slowly made their way to the gym and thought about their poor Captain. Asahi and Kiyoko were especially worried for the the third year.

Everyone knew that the boys’ Volleyball Captains weren’t your typical cute, frail Omega. No, they were strong-willed and were often mistaken for being an Alpha and wouldn’t say anything unless they were asked. Through their prowess, they were able to form an unlikely friendship with each other. Yes, even Oikawa and Ushijima were able to get along. It made them all whine slightly when one of their own was being unintentionally hurt by an unrequited crush.

Reluctantly, they all made their way to the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously please be patient with me


	3. Day 1 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a mystery comes to light and a new incident?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update~!!!

When the teams gathered in the gym, they could see Daichi hanging back by the coaches and the mysterious (to everyone who doesn’t attend Aoba) girl. Turning her head slightly, she saw everyone in attendance and nodded towards the coaches. The girl looked towards the Karasuno player and said something earning a negative head shake from the male. She walked to the male and patted him on the shoulder and hugged him.

Without anyone’s knowledge, Suga had looked up from his phone at the moment and bit his bottom lip, glaring at the girl. He didn’t want the girl touching  _ his  _ Omega. Suga caught himself and shook his head. No, Daichi wasn’t his and couldn’t be his. Mayu would make sure of it. He shook his head and bit back a growl when the girl made her way to the front of the group.

Chizuna stood in front of the group and assessed them for a bit. From the corner of her eye, she could almost swear that Suga had glared at her. She shook her head, she must’ve gone crazy. Why would the guy who broke her brother’s heart actually glare at her? She pushed it to the back of her mind and turned back to the group.

“Hello everyone!! First, let me start off by saying welcome to Aoba Johsai High School. We’re honored to have everyone here with us for these next two weeks. I should introduce myself before we get into the goals for these next two weeks. My name is Sawamura Chizuna and I’m pleased to see everyone here today”

The Aoba Johsai teams could feel everyone’s jaw drop around them. They hadn’t known Daichi would have a younger sibling. They were more surprised, however, at Karasuno’s reaction. Being his team, they were shocked that Daichi hadn’t said anything to them at all. Oikawa zoned in on Sugawara and saw him clutching his hands at his side. He made a mental note of it and decided to turn back to Chi-chan.

“Hahaha and before anyone asks~ Yes, I am related to Karasuno’s Captain. I’m his younger sister. I’m also a second year and the Girl’s Volleyball Captain. Anyway~ for the goals. I think that in order to gain some valuable experiences, I figured that we could gather these teams together and train with each other during these next two weeks. The boys and girls could learn something from each other and maybe to help gain some new experiences as well as a different point of view. Maybe there’s something in the training regime from another team that someone would like to incorporate into their own training regime. The point of this is to learn from each other and to gain a better understanding of volleyball and maybe of their own selves”

Chizuna beamed at the crowd proudly and she could almost hear the little orange ‘ooh’-ing at her. She scanned the crowd again and noticed something missing.

“Oya~ it looks like the girls team for Karasuno and Shiratorizawa ain’t here. Is there a reason?”

She turned to the coaches and Karasuno’s coach said that they didn’t have a girl’s team formed from a lack of applications this year. Shiratorizawa’s coach said that they were running behind slightly and were told to head to the gym when they arrived. The young girl only nodded her head and sighed slightly. For some reason, she had a sense of foreboding learning about the girl’s team delay. She shook her head and turned back to the teams.

“Ok everyone, break off to your Captains and do a bit of talking. We still need to do the room arrangements. We’ll hand out the assignments as soon as Shiratorizawa Girl’s arrive. So, hang back and we’ll get to the real fun soon”

Chizuna frowned and turned away and made her way towards the coaches. She looked at her brother, who was still seated behind the coaches, and made her way over to him instead. She plopped down on the ground next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Daichi sighed and leaned his head on her’s and let out a small smile.

“Are you alright? You don’t have to be here, big brother. You don’t have to push yourself”

Chizuna lifted her head and looked at her brother in worry. Daichi could only look at his sister in a bit of shock. He smiled and brought his hand up to pat her on the head.

“Thank you, Chi-chan. I’m fine since I know that you’ll be here. How about you? Don’t think that I didn’t see you frowning when the coaches said that Shiratorizawa’s Girls were gonna be late”

Chizuna looked at her shoes and sighed.

“I don’t know…something about the girl’s team is making me uneasy and I don’t have any idea why?”

The Captain was about to say something when he was interrupted.

“Yahoo~ Shiratorizawa is here-ssu~”

Chizuna looked towards the door and it seemed like all of the blood left her body as a chill overcame her being. In front of her, wearing Shiratorizawa’s jersey, were her ex-teammates and the object of her unrequited crush.

Yikes!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be nice I haven't fucking slept since Sunday and it's almost Wednesday where I live in like.....43 minutes


	4. Day 1 part 4: Shiratorizawa Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is in the pov of Shiratorizawa girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haaaa this one is a bit longer

The Shiratorizawa Girl’s Volleyball Club prided themselves on a lot of things. They were nearly as famous as their counterparts and they had an outstanding rivalry with Aoba Johsai. The only thing was that its current players hadn’t been there last year. That meant they hadn't yet had a chance to show their true potential as a team to the public.

This year the players had been brand new and although they were a completely different team, they worked wonderfully well with each other. Which prompted the coaches to allow them to participate in the joint training camp this year. This was encouraging for everyone, since this was the moment they'd all been waiting for.

They stood outside their campus, most of the players having arrived before the break of dawn.There was something symbolic about the dawn, as if even the sky was aware this was a whole new, fresh day for their futures. They still had to wait until all of the members arrived and then they could leave. The Captain, Masaki Kumamoto, could only sigh from her perch on the stairs leading to the gym. She couldn’t get rid of the feeling that something was going to happen during the training camp. Something potentially bad. When she was questioned by her teammates, she only shrugged them off and told them to wait for the others. She didn't want to concern them, since after all, she was the Captain and it was her job to make sure everything was right. She couldn't afford to worry them any further.

She heard someone clearing her throat and saw her other teammates and friends staring at her. She could see the worry and question in their eyes. She raised an eyebrow and looked at every single of her teammates, ones who have been with her since the days of middle school.

Nozomi, the Vice Captain, raised an eyebrow at her in question. Anya and Ari, twins and Middle Blockers, tilted their heads to the side and it looked kinda cute from her angle. Kiira, the Wing Spiker and Fuwa, the Libero, could only stare her down. Finally, Chika, the Setter, had no expression on her face.

Masaki looked at them and raised an eyebrow, telling them to go wait with the others. The twins stuck their tongues out and left anyway. Kiira, Fuwa, and Chika stared for a bit longer and hummed, following after the twins to make sure that they stayed out of trouble.

After a few minutes, the last of the members arrived and they boarded the bus to finally go the training camp. Masaki had managed to snag a single seat and proceeded to stare out of the window. As the scenery passed, she couldn’t help but to let her mind wander to a certain person from her middle school days.

Whenever she had a moment to herself, she could only think of the past and the beautiful Omega girl who had confessed to her. She regretted that moment the most in her life. Don’t get her wrong!!!

She was beyond honored that an Omega would actually go for her, an Alpha. In fact, she wanted to give the relationship a try. She wanted to see if they were fated to be.

No, the thing that she regretted the most, was the fact that she hadn’t stopped the rest of her team from destroying that girl. They were at Kitagawa Daiichi. She had been a second year, the young Omega a first year.

She could never forget the girl. She was as beautiful as they came. Yes, there was the Omega Oikawa Tooru, but no one dared to touch him in fear of facing the wrath of Iwaizumi Hajime, the Alpha. The young girl, she could hold a candle to the both of them. Hell, she was the only person brave enough to even talk to them and have a lasting conversation with them without getting scared.

When the team had found out that she had confessed, they made her life hell. From Omega shaming to trying to get her kicked out of the Volleyball Club, they did it. Masaki had done nothing to stop it either. Everyday the girl looked in pain.

From time to time, she noticed that she spent a lot of her time with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The Omega and Alpha offer her comfort in place of the older brother Masaki didn’t know about.

She wanted to do something about the teasing, really she did. However, everytime she tried, the others would brush her off and continue what they were doing. Until eventually, she didn’t bother to stop them.

Day after day, she watched the kouhai, who had a crush on her and confessed to her, becoming the subject of bullying in the school. Of course, she never told anyone about it, not even the teachers. She was still the diligent, straight A student that she wanted to be. Until the late winter, when Kitagawa Daiichi saw her no more. Of course it meant that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were stressed. They nearly broke off whatever they had because they felt guilty for not trying hard enough. For almost failing their volleyball team. But the truth of the reality??

It was Masaki who should’ve endured it all, but she didn’t and it made her feel like shit. So, she did what needed to be done and quit the club. Of course, the other girls who were loyal to her also quit the club. That became the only two years that Kitagawa didn’t send any girls to the volleyball tournament.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard their coach yelling at them to behave when they arrived. They all yelled a various ‘yes’ and looked out the window at the approaching high school. 

Finally arriving at their destination, they all slowly trudged off of the bus, gathering their belongings and their equipment. They greeted the assistant coaches and managers and followed them into the gymnasium. A strong gust of wind blew past them and Masaki caught the faintest familiar smell, but she couldn’t figure out where she had smelled it. She was shaken from her thoughts when she smelled hot chocolate. She shook her head and chuckled to herself. 

Mirai trudged ahead of her with the energy of someone with too much energy drinks in their body. Masaki could swear that Mirai was probably made of energy drinks. Mirai hopped to the doorframe and yelled.

“Yahoo~ Shiratorizawa is here-ssu~”

Masaki didn’t know why, but the atmosphere of the gym seemed to grow heavy. It almost smelt of an Omega in distress. She took a whiff of the smell and was almost as white as the walls. The distinct smell of chili oil wafted through the air. She quickly scanned the room for someone and finally, bad or good she didn’t know, she spotted the person she hadn’t seen in four and a half years.

There in front of Masaki, stands the object of her once affection, wearing the Aoba Johsai Girls Volleyball jersey, Sawamura Chizuna.

The girl who probably feared them and could not escape her team, without alerting the other teams.

Ah, hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blep


	5. Day 1 part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makki and Mattsun are hilariously worried and Oikawa and Iwaizumi are worried parents and Chizuna likes to tease the hell outta her boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update #2 dont forget to read chapter 4

The volleyball players winced when the smell of chili oil and a distressed Omega wafted through the gym. The Omegas in the room whined out in distress, trying to find the source of the smell. To Karasuno, they immediately looked towards their Captain and sighed happily when he looked normal and relaxed a little. Suga was almost relieved when he saw his Omega relaxed, although a bit stressed.

Aoba Johsai, on the other hand, looked towards the female Captain, and they nearly bolted towards her. Chizuna had gone as white as white as the walls and her jersey. From their spots, they could hear her breathing slowing down and nearly hitching at the sight of the late players.

The Head Coaches went over to the late players and greeted them. The players were amazed at seeing them this calm. It was almost like the room didn’t smell like a Thai restaurant with the oil smell. They heard a distressed chirp and turned around to find Daichi attempting to hold Chizuna up. His arms wrapping around her middle, while the girl was even paler than a couple of seconds ago and the ever growing smell of chili oil.

Oikawa whimpered sadly and went over to the distressed pup and took her from her brother’s arms. The brunette allowed the young girl to cling to his jacket and carried her outside to a certain tree. Iwaizumi followed after his mate and let out a growl. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were actually shocked when the Alpha let out a growl. They turned to the Shiratorizawa team and just looked at them. Their eyes looked on in question when the smell of the all-Alpha team drifted through the team.

They had heard a little of what was going on when they were at Kitagawa. Chizuna had a hell of a time in her first year and it was because she had confessed to a senior a year older than her. They didn’t know the reasoning behind the unreasonable torture, but they knew Oikawa and Iwaizumi felt a crushing guilt when she had to transfer out. They even remembered the day when Oikawa found Chizuna as a first year and cried all over Iwaizumi and Hanamaki. They could’ve almost sworn that the girl had even brought a tear or two to Iwaizumi’s eyes.

Sneering at the girls team, and further confusing everyone, they made their way outside of the gym and saw the couple sitting next to each other with the girl in Oikawa’s lap. Oikawa was busy scenting the girl to calm her down, like she was his pup (she probably was in his mind). Iwaizumi scented both Omegas to soothe both mate and pup and the two thought that they would be amazing parents in the future.

Chizuna looked up from where her face was buried in Oikawa’s neck and held her arms out towards Hanamaki. The beta cooed and silently asked the pack leaders for permission. The Omega chirped and allowed the distressed pup to go to him. Hanamaki chirped back and slowly picked the Omega up, so as to not startle them. With the girl nestled in his arms, he looked questioningly at the Head Alpha. Iwaizumi sighed and looked at his Omega, Oikawa only stared at the ground. Hanamaki let out a whine in question to the Omega. Oikawa chirped and looked up again, blinking in confusion. Oikawa looked at Chizuna before he sighed.

“Chi-chan, Dai-chan still doesn’t know about the incident does he?”

He only got a head shake in response. Oikawa just sighed heavily and looked at the ground. He knew Shiratorizawa girls didn’t have a team last year, so he didn't think anything about it. He was shocked to learn that a whole team had joined at once. He should've looked them up and maybe he could have prepared Chizuna a little better. It was clear to the Omega that the younger had not yet overcome her fear of what had happened in her first year.

Oikawa himself still felt overwhelming guilt filling him when he thought back to the cute, innocent first year girl. The one who loved volleyball with all her heart. The one who came to him and Iwaizumi on tips on how to become a better volleyball player. The one who openly confessed to the both of them that she had a crush on a Senpai from the team. The one who bravely gave Tooru the courage to confess his own feelings to Hajime. The one who then came to them the next day and wanted to cry at being dejected. The one who cried in Tooru’s lap when the other girls started torturing her. The one who Tooru and Hajime protected when the other girls were about to....

Oikawa shook his head at the last part and looked at his pup. He clicked his tongue at her and crossed his arms over his chest. Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked like the world was ending or something. The only time they have seen Tooru act mature and serious is when Chizuna or Takeru is involved. Hanamaki heard Chizuna sighing from his arms and patted his shoulder to be let down. He gently set her on the ground and held onto her only when he felt that she had the right footing. He didn't want either Alpha or Omega growling at him ,thank you very much.

“I promise, I'll tell him tonight. All of you. I know for a fact that the coaches are probably gonna put the boys captains together since you're all omegas. I'm probably also gonna join since I’m the only omega captain for the girls”

Oikawa nodded and grabbed the girl into his embrace. He whispered quietly enough so that only she could hear him.

“I promise to be there for you when you confess it. I promise”

Chizuna felt the water gathering in her eyes and nodded into his shoulder. Chizuna felt herself calming down at the scent of fresh rainfall. She rubbed her face on him once more before breaking apart from the hug. She hopped until she was between Hanamaki and Matsukawa and grabbed onto each of their arms, leading the group back to the gym.

“Ne, Makki, Mattsun, how come you guys followed us?”

Makki rolled his eyes and gestured to the couple behind the trio.

“Well, we were surprised that Iwaizumi growled at the girls team before following Tooru. So, Mattsun and I decided to come here and see what we could do. Obviously, since the disgusting couple had it handled, it looked like we didn’t need to do anything”

Chizuna giggled. “Aww~ thank you for being so concerned about us. You guys are the best.”

The girl tiptoed and planted a kiss on each of their cheeks. Chizuna giggled again and watched as all four boys froze. The couple unfroze first and heard a deep, annoyed growl.

“Matsukawa, Hanamaki. What do you think you're doing to my pup?”

Oikawa hissed at his Mate, while Makki and Mattsun spluttered and tried to say something to soothe the couple. Chizuna snorted and decided to help the two. She skipped over to the couple and stopped in front of them. They looked at her in question, almost looking like parents about to scold their kid for doing something without permission. The Omega winced and quickly placed a kiss on both of their cheeks. She squeaked and ran all the way to the gym again. The four boys squawked and ran after her. They caught up just as she went into the door of the gym. Matsukawa picked her up and threw her over his shoulders, all while she laughed uncontrollably.

“Mattsun-”

Before the girl could finish her sentence the doors to the gym slammed open and a voice filtered through the gym.

“KO-CHAAAN~!!!”

The players turned towards the gym entrance and saw a girl in Karasuno’s school uniform. She greeted their coaches and skipped all the way to Sugawara, launching herself into his arms and...started kissing him.

_ ‘.....fuck’ _

Well, isn’t this training camp turning out to be real fun~?

Yeah, right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you guys think. even though I wrote this to cure my writers block im kinda hella invested in this...like 'its 2:17am and i'm awake for updates galore' kinda invested. so please let me know what you think


	6. Day 1 part 6: Suga’s Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga’s Troubles.....basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference for everyone (and myself....)
> 
> Smells
> 
> Oikawa = normal - blackberry tea; upset - cucumbers  
> Iwaizumi = normal - fresh mountain snow; upset - coriandercoriander  
> Chizuna = normal - strawberries and cream; upset - chili  
> Daichi = normal - mangoes and cream; upset - chili oil  
> Suga = normal - pine cones; upset - black pepper  
> Bokuto = normal - apple cinnamon; upset - lavender  
> Akaashi = normal - pumpkin spice; upset - pineapple  
> Kuroo = normal - lavender & chamomile; upset - garlic  
> Ushijima = normal - ocean breeze; upset - butter  
> Tendou = normal - fresh rain; upset - cinnamon  
> Futakuchi = normal - roses; upset - onions

Koshi Sugawara was not your average Alpha. In fact, due to his personality, a lot of people thought that he was going to be an Omega. Why might you ask? Well, his personality was traditionally like that of an Omega’s, but in reality he was far from it. Plus, deeming yourself the ‘Team Mom’ of your high school volleyball team is certainly going to raise some questions and make people assume you’re a tame omega.  
  


Growing up, many around Koshi had always considered the boy to be humble. An observation the boy deserved and was completely right on the nail. The male rarely got mad at anything that didn't require his attention. A true sweetheart, he always considered the feelings of other people around him. Nowadays, this was a rare trait in Alphas, and again no wonder people assumed once more that he was merely an adorable, sweetheart omega! Furthermore, if any problems arose out of nowhere, then he would do his best to comfort whoever was in need of aid and help solve the problem at hand. He rarely showed his red hot anger to anyone and that was just who he was deep down. Even if you stuck a crystal ball in front of his face or even Snow White’s mirror, both would prove this writer’s point that Koshi was truly a priceless gem. 

Being an only child, he could get anything and everything that he ever wanted, but this didn’t mean that he acted bratty whatsoever. He wasn’t your stereotypical single child who acted needy. He was content with what he had and what was gifted to him from his parents. His parents were rich, but he didn't brag about it, especially to other people. He just didn’t want fake people to be his friends, especially if it was to get what they wanted. He knew what he wanted, and snatching friends with money wasn’t the type of thing he did. 

His parents couldn’t help but show him off every chance they got, since he was their pride and joy after all. His Father was a well-known businessman, able to close any deal within an hour. He really did know his way around business tactics. His Mother was the Vice President to the same company. It truly was a family run business. So, in the end, it made sense that Koshi and his future mate would inherit the company and so on and so forth. 

The first time Daichi and Koshi met was in the gym at Karasuno High.

At first glance, Koshi hadn’t paid any attention to the other boy. Until they were paired off by their coach for exercising and stretching. In his defense, Daichi wasn’t the sort who grabbed your attention right away, especially when Koshi himself was preoccupied staring down at a suddenly interesting smudge on the gym hardwood floor. 

When entering a new place for the first time as a first year, one usually felt the need to stick together with other first years. 

Sugawara Koshi looked around the gym and noticed but two other people who stood in the red colored uniform with him.

He was ecstatic. Having watched Karasuno’s matches when he was a child with the ’Tiny Giant’, he was ready to become a domineering setter in high school.

Except…

The face of reality could be deceiving.

The club had fallen from its grace. Karasuno, the flying crows that made them stand out from the rest, had fallen from grace. It was almost heartbreaking to see them as idols to a lot of volleyball players to be reduced to this.

Suga looked at the other two newbies and decided that they should discuss what they should do.

There was one who’s hair was almost the same length of his, who later introduced himself as Azumane Asahi. Looks could be deceiving, was what you could describe Asahi as. As someone who was tall and the wing spiker, one would expect him to be able to intimidate a lot of people…Nope, it was the other way around.

Next came Daichi, having shared the excitement of going Karasuno for their outstanding performance, became just as disappointed as the other two witnessing the team in its current condition.

Watching the senpai struggle everyday was just as painful as the next. No one would do practice games with the team, with how low the team had fallen.

Until one day, Daichi came bounding into the gym with an extra bounce to his step and flashed them both a smile. Suga could almost swear that his heart stopped or something. Suga caught the glint of something in Daichi’s hands and saw a set of keys. Both he and Asahi looked at him in question and just told us to stay after practice, when all of the others have left for the night.

///

Suga could almost kiss his fellow first year. Daichi decided to tell them that he thought that they could get in a bit more practice. If they showed how good they were through hard work, then they could motivate their Senpai to do hard as well!

Except, that didn’t happen.

By the time their hard work had began to show through their senpai, it had been too late. Their Captain, Tashiro, had told them only one piece of advice before he left.

_’Take advantage of chances if the opportunity ever arose.’_

Then came the time of being second years and nature presentations and that was when everything sort of fell into place for Suga and Daichi when the two didn’t know it.

Staring down at the piece of paper in his hands, Suga looked at the Alpha symbol and could almost somewhat breathe. He didn’t care what he presented as, but he was sort of shocked when he presented as an Alpha due to his kind nature by heart.

Suga glanced over at Asahi’s paper and didn’t know what to feel. He almost thought that the male would present as a Beta or an Omega given his scaredy cat nature when put into certain situations. Of course, like his presentation, he supposed that he shouldn’t have been surprised when the older male presented as an Alpha as well.

The two Alphas looked over to Daichi and froze. The male was clenching at his paper and looking at it like it was about to burn him. The other two males looked at him and could only guess what the paper said.

Suga went over and hugged Daichi from behind and Asahi came up and embraced the two in his arms.

“It’ll be alright”

Daichi could only nod his head and embrace his two Alpha friends and pray that everything would be alright.

The rest of their second year flew by and Daichi could only pray that he wouldn’t kill any of the new first years. He already had his hands full with Tanaka and Nishinoya, but luckily for him, Ennoshita was the godsend help that he needed with the two of them. Luckily, the other two first years, Kinoshita and Narita, hadn’t given him any grief either and were absolute angels.

Then came Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi in his third year. The rest, as they say, is history.

///

Koshi thought that he was making good progress with his wanting to court Daichi.

Until that fateful day where the source of Koshi’s problems began.

It was a Wednesday. Koshi, Asahi, and Kiyoko walked together to meet Daichi at his class since he wasn't at the usual meetup spot. When they got to the class, they spotted Michimiya Yui, a sweet Omega who’s good friends with Daichi. Koshi decided to call out to her.

“Yui-chan!!!”

Yui jumped a bit in surprise and turned to look at Suga.

“Oh! Sugawara-san, Azumane-san, Shimizu-san. Hello, is there anything that I can help you with?”

“Hey You, we were wondering if Daichi was in the classroom?” Suga asked

The shorter female nodded her head and turned back to the classroom.

“There he is. He’s asking to a girl from the other class? I don’t know if he knew her, but she just bounded in here and went straight for him and they’ve been talking ever since class ended”

Suga, Kiyoko, and Asahi poked their heads into the classroom and saw Daichi sitting at his seat, laughing and talking to a brunette girl.

They turned towards each other and blinked. They had no idea who the girl was and they didn’t know how Daichi came to talk to the girl. It was rather weird and Suga frowned. There was something about the girl that didn’t sit well with him.

As they got closer, Daichi finally looked away from the girl and gave a bright smile. The one where he saw where there was a lot of food given to him. The special smile that always made Suga’s heart skip a beat and would want to claim the Omega on the spot. He waved them over and pointed at them.

The brunette girl turned around and Suga could almost swear that the girl eyed him up. Daichi grabbed Suga’s hand and gestured the other two to come over as well.

“Guys, I would like you to meet Mayu. She’s the same year as us and is actually in the next class over. Mayu, these are the other guys on the Volleyball team. This is Sugawara Koshi, the vice captain and a setter. He may not look it, but he’s an Alpha but sometimes he acts like the team mom. It’s almost like we balance each other out”

Cue inner Suga swooning at the compliment from his fated mate.

“This is Shimizu Kiyoko. She’s actually the manager of the team and she’s wonderful. She takes special attention and care of the team. We’re grateful for it everyday, even when Tanaka and Nishinoya push their luck”

Shimizu chuckled a bit and waved him off, commenting how hard working the team is and as a manager it was her job to make sure they were in top shape on and off the court.

“And this is Azumane Asahi! He’s the wing spiker and the ace of the team~ He gets scared easily and he looks very intimidating, but he’s actually a really soft teddy bear. He gets along well with Nishinoya, the Libero”

Asahi felt his jaw drop when Daichi started talking about him. He was torn between being brave and wanting to run away. He was glad that Daichi said some nice things, but he was so embarrassed about the rest of it.

Suga snapped out of his day dream and looked at Asahi and growled. He brought his hand up and, without warning, hit Asahi in the side. The taller man shrieked and held onto his side as he turned to look at Suga.

“Wh-why would you do that?”

Suga frowned and pointed at him.

“That’s because you were being negative again”

Daichi and Kiyoko laughed at their friends and none of them noticed the dark look that was on the brunette’s face. 

///

From that moment on, the other three third years would always find Daichi with Mayu and sometimes, if three were looking away, then Mayu would turn around and glare at one of them. They all kept it to themselves not knowing if the others were going through it. The only one who didn’t get glared at was Daichi.

The gut feeling that Suga got when he was around the girl had only increased with time. He thought that it was a fluke, but the feeling grew stronger each time they met with Mayu. It didn’t help that she constantly glared at him when Daichi, Kiyoko, and Asahi had their backs turned from them.

Kiyoko became suspicious of the girl. She gave off bad vibes, but she figured that since Daichi liked her, then she would let it slide. It seemed like the girl wanted none of them anywhere near Daichi. She also didn’t know the reason of her reactions.

Scared.

That was the only word that could describe the feelings deep within his soul. For some unexplainable reason, Asahi feared for Daichi’s life. He wanted the younger male to have nothing to do with the girl he introduced them to. He could scarcely imagine Daichi crying out or help while the girl had an evil glint in her eyes.

It was playing a cat and mouse game with her. And they weren’t liking it at all.

///

One day, a couple of weeks later, Mayu had called him up onto the roof. Koshi hadn’t expected this and so it was of no surprise when he nervously bit his lip and suddenly the smell of black pepper hit his nose and quickly tried to calm himself down. Daichi let out a cute sneeze and turned to look at Suga, raising an eyebrow at him. Suga waved him off and told him to continue the practice. After practice, while Daichi was still changing, Suga cornered the other third years and told him of his dilemma. Asahi and Kiyoko looked at each other, one fidgeting in his spot while the other lifted her glasses, the glass catching the light and letting off a glint.

“It really depends what you want to do, Suga.”

The next day, Suga sighed heavily as he found himself on the roof of the school, waiting for Mayu to show up. He looked down when he heard the familiar melodic laugh and saw the other third years walking towards the gym. He was about to call out to them, when he was interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. Suga turned around and saw Mayu walking out. The girl looked at him in surprise, almost expecting the other male to not even show up.

“Wow~! I hadn’t even expected you to show up Sugawara-kun~”

Suga could only grunt in response and cross his arms over his chest, looking at the girl right before him. He watched as Mayu walked in circles around him, and god he felt dizzy just watching Mayu’s repetitive motions. The patience that he was known for was slowly slipping with every second this girl was wasting in his presence. He could be in practice right now ogling Daichi’s wonderful thighs, or eyeing something else. Just anything was a better view than this! He cleared the arguably perverted thought from his head and continued to look at the girl who was still circling around him.

“Is there something that you need? ‘Cause I do have practice right now...” 

Mayu finally stopped in front of him and smirked at him. _Damn her for looking as cocky as ever! He wanted to wipe that smug look right off her face!_

“I demand that you become my boyfriend.”  
  
She watched as Suga’s jaw dropped in utter confusion. In the midst of all his confusion, he kept looking at the girl in front of him and pinched his cheeks, as if to check that he was in fact right here and not dreaming. Did he even hear the girl correctly? Did she honestly say those words? Did they honestly come out of her mouth?  
  
“Hey!” She snapped her fingers to grab his attention, and though the hand motion might be deemed by the average person as rude, it helped bring Suga up to speed. He swallowed his own spit nervously and finally, truly locked his eyes with her’s. 

Apparently, the answer was yes. A very strong yes. 

Even though he had silently approved and given in to her sudden, blunt wish, Suga still looked at the blonde girl in front of him in complete disbelief. What could she gain from dating him? Furthermore, he almost didn’t want to think of what Daichi would do when he found out. If he found out at all. He swallowed again. Time to forget that thought for now for the sake of his sanity. He was high on the bliss that came from just knowing that she had asked him still. 

“I said become my boyfriend. Before you say anything, I know all about your child’s crush on Sawamura.” Her hands fidgeted before she continued with, “How about we make a deal? Hmm? You date me and be my boyfriend and your ugly bitch of an Omega gets to live...”

Suga could almost take the girl and fly her off the roof. She actually threatened and insulted his love. Koshi knew that she needed something and he needed to find out what it was. Furthermore, they were in school, a public place. How in the world could she hurt Daichi? Mayu watched the emotions on his face. The thing about Alphas that made them easy prey was that they wore their emotions on their sleeves. It showed easily on their faces when someone threatened their Omegas.

“Che, I see that you doubt me...”

Mayu plucked her bright pink phone from her shirt and typed on it for a few seconds. Suga and Mayu waited for a bit and Suga whipped around when they heard a cry and he nearly saw red. 

The team was outside running around the school when one of the soccer players kicked the ball out of bounds and it hit Daichi in the feet making him lose his balance, falling to the ground. Asahi was currently freaking out while Noya and Tanaka were seconds away from starting a fight with the player.

Ennoshita, even though he was as mad as everyone, managed to help Daichi to his feet and was asking him if he was alright. Daichi only nodded and asked something, the younger boy nodding and putting one of his arms around his shoulder. Asahi takes the other arm.

Suga clutched at the railing and turned back to the girl, snarling at her. His Alpha pheromones, the smell of black pepper, wafted through the air. The blonde girl only stared at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face. Suga growled at the girl.

“If you don’t want it happening again, or something even worse, them you better do as I say”

Suga didn’t say anything and only released the girl from the hold, not gently, and made his way back to the railing. Koshi took a breath and thought things through. As a setter, he was forced to think about every situation from every possible angle. He needed to adapt to the conditions of the players and the game. He got that Mayu could hold out her threat. Daichi getting injured was a sure plus on her plan. Now, he needed to figure out what she wanted.

He turned to the girl.

“What do you want? What do you gain from all of this? From hurting Daichi? He doesn’t deserve any of it”

Mayu growled and slapped him in the face.

“BECAUSE HE’S A DISGUSTING OMEGA!!! Omegas like him are only used to pleasure the Alphas and to be housewives!! They don’t deserve to have a prominent position in society. Only Alphas and Betas deserve to strive in society. The Omegas should beg for us”

Suga clenched his hands listening to this girl. It was official, she was batty. Wasn’t she an Omega herself? Why would she...?

“You’re an Alpha”

Mayu grinned and nodded. She walked up to Suga and put her hand on his cheek.

“Exactly and what this world needs are pure blooded Alphas. We don’t need disgusting Omegas to taint our bloodlines. If only Alphas got with each other, then we would be able to wipe out the Omegas”

It took everything within Koshi’s very soul to not punch the girl in front of him. Every time she sneered at the word Omega as it came out of her mouth, it made his fists clutch tighter and tighter. He was raised to respect all secondary genders. Each of the secondary had their own unique traits that made them an essential to society. Honestly, if you were to ask Suga, there wasn’t a difference between the Alphas and Omegas. The only difference was that Omegas could give birth to a child. He sighed. He wouldn’t be able to understand someone who thought like that.

“Alright, besides your Alpha inferiority. What else do you want with me? You also didn’t answer my question about why you had to involve Daichi. He’s the sweetest person ever and doesn’t hold a grudge against anyone. So why him?”

“Because he’s the only obstacle in my way”

Suga’s jaw dropped.

“Day in and day out I always have to listen to everyone in the class encouraging him. Trying to get him to confess his feelings to you. It’s disgusting. Plus, it’s so tiresome listening to everyone talking about how you guys would make a wonderful couple. Ugh”

Suga tried his best to listen to the crazy girl in front of him. However, his mind kept playing the same thing over and over again.

_‘Daichi actually liked him? He had feelings for him?’_

“ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!?!”

Koshi jumped up at the sound of her screeching voice and turned his head to face her. She was sneering at him like he had somehow personally offended her, which in her mind…he probably did.

“Now that you’ve personally seen what I can do~ what’s it going to be? My happiness or the life of your whore of an Omega?”

Koshi felt the anger in him grow and balled his fists at his side.

///

Koshi knew that the team dynamics of Karasuno suffered heavily from this unexpected development. Hell, even the friendship between the third years suffered from this. Koshi hated every second of this. His team. His _mate._ They were all suffering and it was all because of a selfish bitch. There was nothing he could do, at least, not without confirmation from his Father.

His Father who was overseas for a month.

Koshi almost sighed in relief and slowly slid down the wall of the gym when Take-chan came in and announced that Karasuno was invited to a training camp at Aoba Johsai. With the team gone and no Mayu in sight, Suga was going to take every advantage there was to try and explain himself to the others.

Well, that was his plan. Until Mayu told him that she was going to send bodyguards to watch over him. She even hinted that Suga wouldn't know who they were, but he should keep his guard up. Suga froze in fright. The words that Mayu spoke that day rang in his ears.

_‘Remember, if you don’t play along, well~ I would hate for Daichi’s pretty blood to be spilled right~?’_

With great reluctance, Suga nodded his head and promised that he would text his beautiful girlfriend every free chance that he had. The night of the departure was a somber one, Mayu had come with a bodyguard to send him off. Of course, she made sure that everyone, including Daichi, had a good view of them. When their lips connected, Suga could smell the beginnings of the chili oil that he always associated with Daichi when he was upset, and could nearly cry. He could feel his inner Alpha whining and crying out for his mate. No matter how much it hurt, he needed to remind himself how much Daichi was hurting without being told much information, especially since the Captain didn’t know that his life was in danger.

Reluctantly kissing the Alpha girl goodbye, he boarded the bus and found a seat in the back of the bus. Normally, he would’ve sat right next to Daichi, but Asahi occupied the seat next to him and the girls sat behind them. Ennoshita and Kinoshita even occupied the single seats on the side of them. Sitting next to the window, he looked out sadly and saw Mayu waving at him. He cracked a tiny smile and waved back at her.

The bus pulled away from the school and Suga could finally release the breath that he had been holding in. The atmosphere in the bus was heavy and almost no one was giving off their usual energy. Considering it was nighttime, he figured that no one was that energetic. Letting his brain shut down, Suga leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes praying that the training camp would go off without a hitch.

...were considered his last words.

When he woke up to the sun shining in his eyes, the heavy atmosphere that was present last night came back with full force. Even Hinata, their resident ball of energetic sunshine, was being quiet for once. It was almost suffocating with how heavy it was in the bus. Of course, the onslaught of messages his phone was receiving at that moment wasn't helping either. Unlocking his phone, the continuous messages from Mayu that he was getting was almost enough to make him want to chuck his phone out the window.

“Oiii~ we’re almost there! So everyone get up and gather your bags”

Ukai, bless him, could ignore the tense feeling in the bus and still be their regular strict coach, who loved to yell at them as much as Daichi. Wordlessly, the team gathered their belongings and stuffed them back into their bags and waited for the bus to come to a complete stop (as one should always do). Deciding that he should reply, Suga resigned to his fate and gathered his phone into his hands and started replying to the messages from the girl. From the window, he could see the other teams Captains and Vice Captains standing outside the school. He noticed some girls wearing the jersey for their respective girls and looked on in question.

‘Is the training camp with the girls team too?’

“Hey, is the training camp with the girls too?”

Ennoshita, the ever perspective one, had asked the question. The coaches, as well as the rest of the team, looked out the window and saw the girls. Everyone could only shrug at that and hoped that the question would be answered soon. Going back to the nonstop messages, Koshi could only fake his happiness at texting his ‘girlfriend’. The others noticed this and frowned at him. From the corner of his eyes, he could see a girl in the Seijoh uniform grab Daichi by the arm and dragged him from the team to behind the gym. Koshi could smell the beginnings of black pepper around him and inhaled deeply. He needed to calm his emotions. This was all his fault to begin with and if Daichi knew the girl, then he would let them go for now.

Finally looking up from his phone, when Oikawa called him, he put on a fake facade and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s shoulder and started gushing about Mayu. Now, Koshi wasn’t an idiot. He could smell the displeased smell of Iwaizumi, chill peppers, from somewhere behind him. The setter Omega was bonded to his Alpha ace and the male was getting jealous. Deciding that he wanted to live, he quickly let go of Oikawa and went back to his texting.

The teams looked up when they heard a clapping sound and saw the girl in the Seijoh uniform standing with her hands together. She had a wet patch on her shoulder and Koshi could almost scream at himself. He was the one responsible for those tears. He bit his lip when he noticed that Daichi wasn’t with the girl and followed the others to the gym.

Getting to the gym, Koshi’s Alpha cried out for their Omega, who was seated behind the coaches. Suga wanted to get closer, but he doubted Asahi, Kiyoko, and the Seijoh girl would let him get within 5 feet of Daichi. Instead, he chose to text Mayu again and nearly dropped his phone when the girl introduced herself as his Fated Mate’s younger sister.

_‘Great. Just great’_

Suga clenched at his fist, unaware of the eyes that stared at him at that moment. It seemed that Lady Fate wanted him to suffer. Not only did he have to deal with Mayu and a heartbroken Mate, he also had to deal with said mate’s sister. The sister who was the Captain of a rival team’s volleyball team. Damn. Everything was going slightly out of his plan, but he could make do with the situation presented to him.

Or not....

It was going peachy until Shiratorizawa’s Girls team showed up and the smell of chili oil wafted through the gym. Koshi’s head turned quickly, he almost thought he would’ve strained his neck. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that it wasn’t Daichi, but quickly remembered that family members almost have the same scent with certain emotions. It looked like chili oil ran in Daichi’s family when it came to negative emotions.

He watched Oikawa and Iwaizumi rush the girl out of the gym with Oikawa carrying the girl and cradling her to his chest, like she was his pup. In his mind, she probably was. Another two members of the team followed behind after sneering at the team and the gym was now filled with awkwardness.

When the four came back, the girl was back to her happy, bubbly self and the smell of strawberries and cream swam through the gym, nearly everyone sighing in relief. With the crisis averted for now, in Suga’s mind, he could now focus on getting things solved. Even if there was an added tension between the two teams now.

So, when Mayu showed up at the gym, Koshi knew, he knew all along in his soul, that he was going to suffer during these next two weeks. The distinct smell of chili oil started through the gym again and he sought out Daichi…

And almost wished that he didn’t.

His fated Omega was looking at him with such heartbreak, his inner Alpha whined at him and he wanted to punish himself. He looked at his love’s sister and he nearly flinched with the glare that she was sending him. Though, the thing that scared him more was the fact that the other Captains were glaring at him as well.

_‘The hell?? Since when were they friends with each other? Since when did Oikawa and Ushijima get along?’_

But, Suga couldn’t decide what was worse, his Mate’s sister glaring at him? Or his own team glaring at him and looking like they want nothing to do with him?

Suga decided that he didn’t like either of those. Too bad for him though, cause it was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please tell me if it looks weird cause I’m posting this from my phone cause my computer absolutely fucking hates me


	7. Day 1 part 7: A Captain Pile and Renewed Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the captains are in a cuddle puddle and there's a bit of a panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit dont know what happened to this chapter

When the girl had appeared in the gym, almost everyone thought nothing of it. She was wearing the uniform and thought that she was a part of the club or something. Till Karasuno’s sweet summer smell disappeared from their senses and was replaced with something akin to a raging storm.

Not only was the smell of the summer rain gone, but the chili oil smell returned with full force. The teams once again turned towards the Sawamura siblings and saw the metamorphic dark cloud hanging over Karasuno’s Captain. A chorus of yipping sounds were heard and the next thing everyone knew the boys’ Captains were gathered around the siblings.

Oikawa was cooing into the younger Captain’s ear while Bokuto and Kuroo were purring and rubbing on him. Ushijima towered over all of them and wrapped them all into a giant hug, including Chizuna. They turned towards Karasuno and saw them glaring at their Vice Captain. While it was normally allowed, this time it wasn’t because the unknown girl had shown up and now Karasuno’s Captain (and the other Captains) were now in a mood to not conduct the practices today.

Nekomata-sensei walked towards the group and tapped the girl on the shoulder. Chizuna tried (heavy emphasis on  **_tried_ ** ) to turn her head to the coach. He gestured towards the clipboard in his hand and Chizuna nodded. Whining to be let out, the older Omegas reluctantly let her go. Chizuna shuffled her way towards the Coaches and talked with them for a bit. They nodded towards each other and Chizuna walked to the front of the gym, while the coaches stood in a line behind her.

“Alright maggots, attention to the front”

The loudness and roughness of her voice snapped everyone out of their thoughts and turned towards the girl. She nodded and looked towards the clipboard, then back at them.

“Of course, since this is a bigger group than last time, this is how we’re gonna separate you. The female managers will share a room together. Our last minute…guest…will also share a room with the managers.”

Karasuno sighed in relief.

“The teams will then be split off by Omega, Beta, and Alpha. The Omegas and Alphas will naturally split off cause we don’t want anything triggering any early ruts or heats.”

A little bit of whining.

“Quit yer damn whining!! If you have a mate, however, and you are marked. Then you may come and see me after this. We will try to make up as much room as we can. The Captains of the Boys’ teams will room together. Likewise for the girls, they will also room together. If they are mated, then the mates may join them. If they please, but other than that it's whatever. I will be joining the boys since Tooru’s gonna be all mother hen on me and not let me go and especially because I am the only female omega captain so~”

Chizuna only shrugged and looked to the Captains. Oikawa preened at the words, which earned a glare from the young girl. She turned away from them again and looked at the group.

“Also, there is also one last bit of information. If you couldn’t tell, Aoba Johsai is still in session, so both teams will be at least an hour or two late to the morning practice. It was required that we attend homeroom and first period before we come back here. So, make sure you guys are prepared for it.”

She turned back towards the Seijoh coaches and whispered something to them, which they nodded at.

“Ok, since we can’t go to the rooms yet~ everyone can put your bags over here and go change into practice clothes in the locker room. Boys, you can follow Hanamaki and Iwaizumi and the girls can follow Mika and Mami”

One by one, Chizuna watched as the managers and the players dropped their bags off at the stage. The Seijoh players waited together, since they were already in their practice clothes. The coaches of both Seijoh teams ordered them to set up the nets for the practice. Chizuna turned towards the Captain cuddle puddle and raised an eyebrow at them.

“You guys need to change too, ya know”

They all made an affirmative chirping sound and Chizuna chuckled and waved them off. She looked at her brother and frowned. She knew how much the guy loved Suga. Hell, every conversation they had together was solely so Daichi could gush over how ‘ _ Suga is so damn cute, he’s an Alpha how is he this cute? _ ’. She was glad at the time, when Daichi first told her that he had a massive crush on his friend from high school. Hell, she actively encouraged him to go and confess. Of course, Daichi, her cute, wonderful older brother, had only shook his head and with a voice full of content told her that he was fine with looking at him from a distance.

Chizuna could only ruffle her brother’s hair with his comment. Her brother was kind to a default and often put others' needs above his own. For example, if Daichi and three other people were to catch a cold and had a horrible fever, her older brother would slap a cooling patch onto himself and tend to the other three people. He would wait until everyone was better before taking care of himself and by the time that time came, he would be on the verge of passing out or he would require a hospital. That’s the kind of person her brother has always been.

Chizuna nodded towards herself, even if it killed her, she wanted to find out what was going on with Koshi and get them together. Of course, she also had to deal with... She was cut off from her thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around her middle. Chizuna purred and leaned back into the soft chest. She looked up to see her Vice Captain, Mami Sasazaki. An Alpha.

Coming to Aoba Johsai, Chizuna was a bit nervous to be in a new school and she was almost full of regret when she didn’t follow her brother to Karasuno. Seeing all of the clubs lining up on the sidewalk, she immediately made a beeline for the volleyball club and heard the familiar whine before the familiar whacking sound followed after. She jogged her way to the volleyball club table and saw the only good thing from her middle school days and immediately launched herself at the whining boy at the table. All conversations stopped as they turned to look at the girl who was hugging the boy. Chizuna released him after a while and wiped at her eyes with her sleeves.

“I’m sorry”

The eyes of two boys widened at the recognition and watched the girl in front of them.

“It’s been a long time hasn't it, To-chan? Iwa-chan-senpai?”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi continued to stare at the girl in front of them in disbelief, both making eye contact with each other before launching over the table and to the young girl. Both, shocking their classmates around them, hugged the girl tightly while cooing at her. After the fiasco, the girl happily signed up for the Volleyball team and waved to her friends before making her way to the building and to her classmates.

Chizuna remembered how Oikawa and Iwaizumi both made their way to her classroom during the breaks on the first day. She also got to meet Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Of course, Chizuna couldnt resist calling them ‘Makki’ and ‘Mattsun’. The four of them walked the young girl to the gym after school and Chizuna was generally shocked when she learned that the previous second years,now third years,had left the team to focus more on their education. The current second years had lost almost all motivation to push the team to acceptable standards. The new kids now faced the problem that they would have to reshape the entire team from scratch.

Clenching her hands, she looked at the coach and told them that she would reshape the team, before the first match of the season. Having been the new member, it wasn't easy for her. There were times when no one showed up to practice except for the first years or people would show up, but with their significant others. Being an Omega also didn't help her in terms of intimidation.

Until a certain second year Alpha growled her way to everyone’s submission.

Second Year Alpha, Mami Sasazaki was a sight to behold. She had shown up to the gym three weeks after the first introduction and stared everyone down. Mami was like another being and Chizuna had to stop herself from calling Mami an extraterrestrial being (she needed to stop being around Oikawa so much). In a short story, Mami had told everyone to ‘come off their high horse and except that an Omega is trying to put the team back together’. One person, who quit the team that day, had told her that she wasn't going to follow someone that was meant to be pleasing an Alpha and not bossing them around. The Alpha pheromones that wafted through the gym were nothing short of terrifying. Chizuna was pretty sure that if the Omegas weren't on a suppressant, they would be the first ones going into heat that afternoon. That was the first time the principal scolded everyone and demanded that they stay back until the gym smelled like flowers and not piss.

As they were cleaning in silence, Rina the libero, came up to her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Turning around, Chizuna was met with the biggest grin she’d seen in her life.

“If you’re gonna be the one to reshape this club to its former glory, then I’m with you all the way. I’m Rina, by the way, Matsumoto Rina and I'm a Libero and a second year. My mate, Yoshiaki Haruna, is the Wing Spiker. We’re both pretty chill and hope that you’ll be able to help us out.”

When Rina pointed at the blonde haired girl talking to Mami, she looked over to us and winked at Rina and nodded at Chizuna. The first year nodded back in respect and turned back to the Libero.

“I’ll do my best. I will come out at the top with the best results. I will restore this club to its former glory.”

Through trials, blood, sweat, and tears, the Aoba Johsai Girl’s Volleyball Club climbed up to the top.

Chizuna snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a rumble against her back. She looked up at Mami and saw the Alpha glaring across the gym. Chizuna sighed and didn’t need to know who it was she was glaring at to know. Looking around the gym, she saw that everyone had returned and looked at the ground to see the Captains still in a cuddle puddle but dressed, at the very least.

“Alright then, let’s get started shall we?”

///

By the time lunch rolled around, everyone was sprawled across the courts and groaning. Even Bokuto and Hinata, the most energetic ones, were quietly lying on the ground. The Seijoh girls looked at them and giggled quietly. Looking at their Captain scribbling away on the clipboard, it was quite possible that everyone was going to die by the end of the training camp. At least they’re gonna have some better skills in volleyball and provide a challenge.

“Alrighty~”

Cue the collective groaning.

“Quit bitching and pay attention!!!”

Everyone sat up and sat in seiza and looked at the young girl. She was still scribbling away and she continued talking.

“Based on your performances....you all have shit stamina. I guess because the regime I made up for the girls is because we turned into an all-around team. We don’t have set positions, well, we do but we play all positions. Save for the Libero. That is ok, we are here to help build up the stamina. After observing you guys, I’ve come up with individual exercises to help you all get better at controlling stamina. We are also having some team scrimmages to help you build up where you’re lacking in skills.”

They looked at her in awe. She managed to keep track of everything positive and negative about their skills. She played the part of the Manager, Coach, and Captain all at once.

“Of course. There are some players that I’d like to take with me to another gym. They have the potential to reach greater heights and with my training, they’re gonna get there.”

Within the circuit, there is a certain understanding between the players of both teams. It was the underlying fear of the Seijoh girls. They were a powerhouse team that fell from grace a couple of years ago. Between being beaten by Shiratorizawa and the lack of players, the tension within the team grew until they could no longer work together. It stayed that way for two consecutive years, until Chizuna made her way to Aoba Johsai and turned the team upside down and brought them back to their former glory. Now, not only was the team in the top 5 schools in the country, but they were also the most feared.

They were feared by people that didn’t know them though. Currently~

_ Grroooooowwwwlll _

The teams looked up and saw Chizuna’s face turn the same shade as Nekoma’s jersey and coughed into her fist.

“I say that this might be the perfect time to break for lunch, right~”

Mami was bent over and leaning on Haruna from laughing so hard. She hadn’t noticed the dark aura and kept laughing. She found herself looking at the pair of white and teal shoes and saw Chizuna pouting down at her. Mami grinned up at her and slightly turned nervous when Chizuna hadn’t cracked a smile.

“Aww~ Mami you’re so sweet volunteering to get lunch for everyone. You should hurry though cause we only have an hour.”

_ ‘Aw shit...’ _

Mami slowly nodded and stood up, quickly running out of the gym and made a mad dash towards the cafeteria. The young Omega sighed and made her way over to Oikawa, where she plopped herself into his lap and purred. Oikawa paused for a second and then ran his fingers through her hair and continued talking to Kuroo. The other players watched the Captains and just decided to sprawl all over the gym floor and wait.

Mami ran back in with the female managers and distributed the food around to the players. Everyone cheered (while ogling the managers) and happily ate their food. Everyone was halfway through when one of the players from Nekoma perked up.

“Wait...if the morning training was rough...does that mean the afternoon training is going to be worse?”

All of the players immediately stopped eating and felt their stomachs turning. The only ones not paying any mind to the toture were the Seijoh players. Rina looked up and saw everyone eyeing their players with a green tint to their faces. Giggling quietly, she leaned over to elbow her Captain lightly in the side. Chizuna let out a whine and looked at Rina and pouted. The libero only laughed and pointed to the other players. Chizuna looked at them and stopped chewing and frowned.

“You guys can eat ya know? The afternoon practices are going to be dedicated to individual practices and you should dedicate that energy to practice in what you lack. Besides~ the coaches warned me that you guys wouldn’t be able to handle Seijoh’s Spartan training heehee~.”

Then and there, the other players decided that they were scared of the female Captain. She did not need to call them out like that. They heard snickers and saw the Seijoh players hiding their smiles behind their hands.

“Hey!! Just because you guys have the experience with baby Sawamura’s training doesn’t mean you guys can laugh at us!!!”

Said baby Sawamura looked at them with a glint in her eyes.

“At least, we rose up from our fallen glory and made first place in nationals~ how far did you guys get?”

Every single one of the players tensed and sunk into their own little hole of depression. The peace and quiet lasted all of two minutes before Bokuto jumped up and almost spilled his food.

“Hey, hey,hey!!! WE JUST HAVE TO SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS!!!”

With renewed vigor, the players tucked into their food again and prepared for the afternoon practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ffffffuuuucuk me


	8. Day 1 part 8: short

By the time the afternoon individual practices rolled around. The coaches had a chat with everyone on their teams and divided everyone into groups based on what they needed to work on. There were groups for: stamina, receiving, blocking, serving, spiking, diving, and the group that needed to do all of them. The last group consisted mostly of the first years and they were chatting away while waiting for their individual coach.

Since the Seijoh girls were a team that had all-around skills they were set to coach the groups and help them on whatever they needed. Chizuna smiled at their enthusiasm and went to join them. She smiled and clapped her hands together, gaining their attention.

“Alright, kids. Eyes to the front and pay attention.”

The group stood militaristically straight and in attention. The girl nodded and eyed each of them individually. She stopped in the middle and addressed the group again.

“Alright, so obviously, the only reason you guys are here is to improve where you sorely lack. But please be warned, that I am not the nicest person to teach and you will probably hate me and cry by the end of this.”

The first years and one brother stared at her before gulping. They didn’t leave though, so that was an improvement. She nodded and did a mini cheer for them.

“Congratulations, the fact that none of you ran away is the first step to improving. I’m proud of you guys~”

The boys beamed and looked at the girl.

“Now, let’s get this shit started~”

They paled all over again.


	9. Day 1 part 9: Another Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headache now from the multi posting 😭

By the end of the first day, Chizuna’s little group looked like they were on the verge of collapse. But they all had smiles on their faces. It was a lot of work, but they were steadily making progress and they were happy about it. 

Throughout the day, she felt the stare from Oikawa and knew she needed to spill the secrets tonight. She didn’t want to do it, but she needed to let them know....at least the Captains only. That way if she felt troubled, then she could go to them and no one would question it. They wouldn’t question if she went to Oikawa anyway, since the third year had considered her his pup.

Anyway, by the time dinner rolled around, everyone was cheerfully eating their food and split off into their own friend groups, but they had gone to each of her students and asked them how the training was. The boys were a little worn out but happy. That made her happy in turn.

As one, the group made their way to their rooms. Surprisingly, the Alphas of the Omegan Captains chose to stay in their team room for now. To give them some privacy for the night. Chizuna nodded at them gratefully. They nodded back and went to their respective rooms.

Chizuna stood outside the room and took a deep breath. She was ok. She had Tooru inside the room with her. She could do this. She reached a hand out to open the door, but stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She hissed a bit and turned around quickly. She saw Tooru standing behind her and exhaled, leaning back against the door.

“I almost slugged you, you know??”

The dumbass actually laughed at her and she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I wouldn’t doubt it, Chi-chan~”

She rolled her eyes and blinked when the third year suddenly brought her to his chest, hugging her tightly.

“You don’t have to worry, Chi-chan. I’m going to be there with you every step of the way.”

Chizuna hummed and rubbed her face against his chest taking in his calming scent. They stood there for a couple minutes before moving away.

“Ok, let’s do this.”

///

The other Captains sat in a semi circle with the Seijoh Captains sitting in front of them. Oikawa nudged at the young girl and she sighed in resignation. Chizuna looked at them, then smiled sadly at her brother.

“So, to start. Yes, I do have a problem with the starting Shiratorizawa girls team. Yes, I’ll get to it. Maybe tonight, maybe not. Please, be patient cause it’s still hard to deal with. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were there because this was in KitaDai and yeah...”

They watched the young girl in silence and waited for her to continue.

“When I was a first year in KitaDai, I met Oikawa and Iwaizumi cause they both barreled into me cause they were fucking around.”

The Captains laughed while Oikawa pouted at the girl and lightly smacked her arm.

“After that, I had introduced myself and from there....that was when the wheel of fate began to turn.” 


	10. Day 1 part 10/ Day 2 part 1: A Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a flashback???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one ask me what happened here cause I took a course of almost a week of writing this chapter and I dont even know what the fuck happened.
> 
> also been highly addicted to watching Haikyuu text videos on YouTube lol
> 
> and I fucking read 'Oikawa's last wish/es' and 'in another life' and I am fucking ruined bitch....like fuck meeee

*Flashback*

_ *Kitagawa Daiichi (4 years before storyline)* _

_ Chizuna felt like she was being watched. She looked around the halls and saw that she was the only one there. She was a bit of a wreck. A couple of days ago, she had gathered the courage to confess to her crush. She ran away before Masaki could give her answer. From that day on, Chizuna decided to avoid the older Alpha. She wanted to give the Captain some time to think about her answer before getting to her. _

_ Chizuna sighed as she looked out of the window of her classroom. It had now been almost two weeks since the confession. The first year knew that relationships between an Alpha and Omega were important, especially in society where their status was important. It sometimes ruled the lives of individual people, but it happened if the person allowed it to be. She shook her head and sighed. Just because she was an Omega, it didn't mean that she was going to let her status affect her life. _

_ She evidently had Oikawa and Daichi to look up to. They were both really good players and it was rumored that they were going to be made the Captains of their respective teams next year. She looked back to the front when the bell rang. Chizuna sighed and stood up, grabbing her lunch and heading towards the roof. It was routine for her to meet Oikawa and Iwaizumi on the rooftop for lunch....she needed to make more friends. _

_ By the time afternoon practice came around, Chizuna could feel the dread settling into the depths of her stomach. She shivered when she saw the rest of her teammates standing there looking at her. She felt nervous as they looked at her from head to toe. _

_ “I-is there something that I can help you guys with?” _

_ Nozomi looked at her body, from head to toe, sneered and turned to change in front of her locker. Chizuna shivered and quickly put on her clothes, leaving the hanging room as quickly as she could. _

_ She didn’t have a very good feeling about that. _

_ And a bad feeling it was. From that day on, the team had done their best to make her life a living hell. _

_ Everyday each member of the club would bump into her in the morning. At first, it would hurt because they were older than her. Plus, they had more muscles on them compared to her. After a couple of weeks, she eventually got used to it until they started using their hands to put more force into their pushes. They made sure that they were in a crowded place when it happened. The other students would laugh at her. She would get up and laugh with them. _

_ It had gotten worse when Oikawa and Iwaizumi finally caught on to what they were doing. It was during one of those sessions when Oikawa had finally intervened. It was during the early morning practice. The girls had been using her as a target for their spikes. They had a joint practice session with the boys to get a feel of other people’s playing styles. The girls were using their setter/wing spiker as a target practice. She had ended up dropping the many balls that she was picking up and crouched down onto the ground accepting her faith. _

_ There was a yell and then the sound of a ball hitting someone and then that someone dropping to the ground. The sounds of squeaking shoes and volleyballs bouncing suddenly stopped and the silence rang through the gym. _

_ “Oowww...” _

_ Chizuna looked up from the ground and saw the head of fluffy brown. She panicked and immediately crawled over to the person. _

_ “O-oikawa-senpai? Are you alright?” _

_ “Mhmm...” _

_ Oikawa whipped his head around to look at the first year. She flinched and looked back down at the ground, slowly backing away from the second year. Oikawa whined and held the girl by her hand. He tugged her out of the gym and to the bench under a tree. Oikawa plopped down onto the bench and waited for the first year to take a seat. Chizuna shifted awkwardly on her feet and watched as Oikawa stared her down and began tapping his foot. She heard the boy groan and felt her arm being tugged as she sat on the bench. _

_ “Sawa-chan...I don't know what happened and I know that you’re not willing to tell anyone, but please don’t let them treat you like that. It’s wrong and I won’t let anyone do that to you.” _

_ Oikawa turned to look at the girl, smile on his face as he reached over and patted her on the head. _

_ “Not as long as I’m here...” _

_ Chizuna felt her bottom lip wobble and she leaned over, burying her face into his legs and began sobbing. She told the story of what happened and how she confessed to her Captain and how it led to the entire team hating her. It felt weird having someone to actually talk about the stress of the past couple of weeks. She badly wanted to go to her brother to talk to him, but she didn’t want to be a burden to him. _

_ “...And the worst part is that I don’t know what to do to make it better.” _

_ She sobbed out rubbing her face onto his legs. _

_ “I just want it to get better.” _

_ Oikawa cooed and rubbed the girl’s back. He was lost in thought. How could something like this have happened to a sweet girl? If he remembered correctly, the Captain of the girl’s team was an Alpha. Judging by the smell of the girl in his lap, she was an Omega. So, why was this happening to her? He was so lost in thought that he didn’t see the volleyball that came flying towards him. It hit him square in the face and he ended up falling off of the bench, taking the younger girl with him. _

_ “You Stupidkawa!!!! Didn't you hear me calling your damn name?” _

_ The brunette sat up rubbing his nose again and looking at his best friend. _

_ “Oow,  Iwa-chan~ why would you do that? Especially when I had someone else on my lap?!” _

_ The spikey haired male looked down at his friend’s lap and saw a girl looking up at him with fright in her eyes. Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head and offered a hand towards the girl. Chizuna reluctantly took the hand and looked at her senpais in clear confusion. The two bickered like an old married couple and she watched in amusement. The two boys soon finished their argument (???) and looked back at the girl sitting on the bench, bright smiles on their faces. _

_ After that weird time, Chizuna felt a bond with the two males and she had even considered Oikawa and Iwaizumi to be her pack leaders. At one point, she even began to see Oikawa as a mother figure, as all young Omegas tended to do. It turned into a morning routine of her scenting the two boys every chance she got. _

_ The torture of the other girls hadn’t let up since the day Oikawa stood up for her. In fact, it got worse. Each and every time someone stood up for her, her punishments would become worse than the ones before. It got to the point where Chizuna didn’t want to go to school anymore. So, the inevitable day came where she was gathered by Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The two boys took her to the back of the school where they decided to talk to her. Both boys stood nervously in front of the nearly lifeless girl. Bandages covered from head to toe. They didn’t know why none of the teachers stood up for her, but it was probably because she was an Omega. They didn’t know, but they weren’t going to stand by anymore. _

_ “Chi-chan..” _

_ Chizuna looked up from the ground and towards Oikawa. She could see the hesitation in his eyes and she gulped. They were going to abandon her just like everyone else in the school. She didn’t want to go through it, but everyone eventually always leaves. No matter what. _

_ “I think it’s best if you transferred schools...” _

_ Chizuna whipped her head up to look at Oikawa. _

_ “...what?” _

_ She whispered silently, the words barely reaching the second year boys in front of her. She looked at them in an emotion that she couldn’t really describe. Was it surprise? Or was it something else? She didn’t know. Iwaizumi nodded his head in agreement. _

_ “For your safety, we really do think that it’s best if you were to transfer out. We don’t know why the school isn’t doing anything to stop this madness, but you’re going to get seriously hurt or killed if you continue to stay here.” _

_ Oikawa walked up to the girl and hugged her. _

_ “It absolutely kills me to be saying something like this and I treat you like my own pup, but you need to be happy.” _

_ He released her and took a step back. _

_ “And if it meant that you’d be happy in a place that’s not here, then so be it.” _

_ Chizuna felt the tears gathering in her eyes before they fell to the ground. She leaped at the boys and hugged them for what felt like that last time. They departed and the girl had skipped practice for the day and that became the last time the two boys had seen the girl. Until, she leaped at them at the opening ceremony of the first day of their second year at Aoba Johsai. _

_ *End Flashback* _

///

By the time Chizuna finished her brief tale, not going into the details, she inhaled sharply and looked up. The other Captains had tears in their eyes. Bokuto, the every emotional owl, sniffled and looked at the girl.

“Can we hug you?”

The second year Captain chuckled and opened her arms wide.

“I’d be offended if you didn’t..”

The Omega Captains crawled over from their spots in the semi circle and cuddled the young girl in the middle. They all cried until at least 2 in the morning. Chizuna had sighed and told them that they needed to rest. They were reluctant to let go of each other, but the female Captain had compromised and said that they could build a nest for all of them to lay in. she looked at the warm cuddle puddle that she was in and was grateful of the fact that she had wonderful, loving people who cared about her. She snuggled into Daichi’s chest, the person closest to her, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

///

The next day, the mood in the gym was sour. The Omega Captains were upset and their teammates had not known what had happened. The boys were constantly shooting worried looks towards the girl. Today, they were to continue with the routine of their individual practices and then on the fourth day, they would go back to their respective teams and they would have practice matches.

“GOOOOO KOSHI!!!! SLAM DUNK THAT BASEBALL!!!!”

Chizuna and Oikawa fell onto the floor at the same time and frowned. They slowly sat up and turned to look at the girl.

_ ‘Did she really say slam dunk a baseball??!?!’ _

Oikawa sighed and stood up with the help of Iwaizumi and patted the Spiker on the shoulder and made him go back to his ducklings. Iwaizumi stared hard at his mate and nodded when he saw no injury on his mate.

_ ‘God...this was going to be a long two weeks wasn't it?’ _

_ Someone pray for them.... _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol dont mind me its almost 7am and I didn't fucking sleep for shit


	11. Day 2 part 2: Shit Went Down!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be aware that I did add in a couple of new tags so please be aware that there is blood mentions in this chapter. I honestly didn't expect to add in a blood and injury tag into my fic but its 6:43 in the fucking morning and I'm kinda sleep deprived and my vision is going a little blurry lol

After the fiasco of the morning that was the devil woman calling the volleyball a baseball, the athletes were allowed to go out for lunch and the Omega Captains immediately flocked towards Chizuna and latched onto her. The Seijoh girls were a little jealous that their Captain was being stolen by the boys, but at least she wasn’t subjected to whatever was going on with her and Shiratorizawa.

Karasuno was a little sad that their Captain wasn’t spending time with them, but it was a nice change of pace for Daichi. He’d been so upset because of Suga and Mayu, that he hadn’t had any time to himself. Being surrounded by friends and his sister was refreshing for him. Suga stared at the love of his life and didn’t notice the seething glare coming from the girl next to him. She subtly took out her phone (or she thought she was subtle), ignorant of the pairs of eyes watching her and quickly typed something into her phone.

Fearful and painful shouts were heard from the group of Omegas sitting outside under the maple tree and everyone stood up at once to go to the group. They were shocked by the scene in front of them. The Captains were scattered around, but the thing that was more shocking was paleness in their features. Something had happened and the Captains that were mated, felt the brunt of the emotions.

“Ca-Captain?”

Hinata’s voice shook as he saw his Captain on all fours looking at the ground below him. A few pained whimpers erupted from the group and the mates (and future mates and friends) of the Captains moved towards their Omega. Tendou crouched onto the ground and brought Ushijima to his neck to scent him. The Spiker gripping onto the red head’s shirt. Akaashi went to Bokuto and the Ace immediately threw himself into his Alpha’s arms. The tears flowed from his eyes, soaking the Setter’s shoulder. Akaashi gently hushed his Omega and brought him closer to nose at their mating mark. Kenma quietly shuffled over to Kuroo and the Beta brought his best friend into a hug and let him stay there. Kuroo didn’t cry and didn’t react. He’d need extra care from the Setter later on.

Iwaizumi, Asahi, and Mami stood frozen before their respective Omegas. Each Omega had their back towards them, so they didn’t know the kind of damage that they were facing. Suddenly, a whimper was heard from the crowd. They all turned to look at the tiny libero from Dateko.

“G-guys...the stench of blood is in the air.”

A whimper sounded from the three Omegas and the teams rushed towards their respective Captains. Chizuna hadn’t looked that bad because she only had a scratch on her cheek. Oikawa and Daichi, on the other hand, weren't faring so well. Daichi was hit in the arm and blood was flowing from a wound on his upper bicep. Oikawa was bleeding from his shoulder. The Seijoh first and second year were frozen stiff. Iwaizumi knelt down next to his Omega and scented his mating mark on his neck. Oikawa whimpered and crawled to sit in Iwaizumi’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face there, inhaling his Alpha’s scent to help calm him down a bit. Hanamaki and Matsukawa went to get the coaches and some cloths to help staunch the bleeding. The same thing was happening within the other two teams. Soon enough, the coaches came and saw the blood on all three Captains and soon they were ushered into a car and being brought to a hospital.

Suga whipped around and growled. He tugged Mayu by the wrist and brought her to the main campus building. He let go of her and shoved her away from him.

“What the fuck did you do to them?”

Mayu scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She eyed him from head to toe and then smirked. Oooh boy~ if Suga could he would smack that fucking smirk off of her face.

“I did tell you that if you didn’t pay attention to me, then something was going to happen to the whore~.”

Suga clenched his fist and let out a deep growl.

“Quit fucking calling him that and why did you target the other two?! HUH?!?! WHAT WAS THE FUCKING PURPOSE OF GETTING THEM INVOLVED?!?! Tooru and Chizuna had nothing to do with this! They don’t even go to Karasuno. So, why them?”

Mayu looked at her nails, not once looking at the angered Alpha.

“I needed to show you how serious I really am. If getting others involved is what I need to do, then so be it.”

Suga could feel his knees wobble and he fell onto the ground, fist clenched tightly by his side. He watched the filthy whore walking up to him and she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“I’m willing to make any Omega whore my pawn.”

Suga clenched his fist and slammed them down onto the ground as she walked away from his crackling. Damn it, what was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do love comments and it helps me to write so please tell me what you think about the story~ also next chapter is gonna be a bit of how I head canon omegas in this story for all intents and purposes and shit so please don't believe everything cause im still sleep deprived and yeah.....
> 
> and don't worry someone gonna get they ass beat by the end of this :3


	12. Day 4 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me if I know what I wrote??

Oikawa blinked his eyes open and quickly shut them back closed as the harsh bright light from above temporarily blinded him. He whimpered at the harsh lighting and he heard some shuffling before it got dark behind his eyelids. He cracked open one eye to test it and it was indeed dark.

“Baby, can you open your eyes now?”

At the prompting of the familiar voice, he fully opened his eyes and saw his Alpha standing above him and his two Beta friends standing next to him, worry etched on their faces. He blinked and smiled at them.

“Yahoo~”

The three males breathed out in relief and sat back into their chairs. Oikawa watched them and then looked around. He clearly wasn’t at school and he clearly couldn’t remember what happened. He looked down at his arm and saw a bandage and an IV in his arm. He looked at them in confusion and suddenly the memories came rushing back to him.

He quickly sat up in the bed and hissed, clenching at his arm. He saw the spot of blood and hands on his shoulders, trying to push him down. He looked around frantically and didn’t see his two other friends. Where were they?

“LET GO!!!”

There was a snarling sound in his rough voice. He coughed a bit when he yelled just now. He heard a growl above him and whimpered in submission. Iwaizumi didn’t like using his Alpha traits to make him submit. The only times he’d use it was when Oikawa was being particularly stubborn about something (ex: when he’d stay at the gym overnight to practice). The Omega kept his head bowed, neck bared in submission.

Iwaizumi finally stopped growling at him and sighed. He looked at his Omega and patted his head to get him to look up again. The gesture earned the Alpha a purr from the brunette. The mated pair noticed the smell of chamomile and jasmine and turned towards the two Betas. Oikawa made grabby hands at them and, with a nod from the Alpha, the two flopped onto the Omega and hugged him.

The brunette giggled and the four were squished onto the tiny bed. The subtle tension of the room was there, but no one wanted to disturb the peace. Still, it needed to be addressed. When Iwaizumi was about to open his mouth, there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal the doctor.

“Hello, I am Dr. Yamato.”

The three stood up from the bed and nodded at the doctor and bowed. Oikawa bowed his head at the doctor.

“Now then, there are a few things that we need to discuss. You and two other people were injured via a bullet. And all three of you are Omegas. The thing with Omegas is that they have a bit of accelerated healing. Your body’s natural healing did help with the injuries, but it did heal wrongly so we did have to go into surgery to help fix the damage. You are alright, but we do recommend that you rest for a couple of more days. Your friends did explain that you’re all in a training camp right now, but I recommend taking a bit of rest for the body’s natural healing to help you.”

The boys nodded and stared at Oikawa. The brunette could only nod and then look up in shock.

“Wait. How long was I unconscious?”

“It’s been two days since you were brought in.”

Oikawa’s jaws dropped. He’d been unconscious for two days? Then it’s day four of the training camp. Damn, and with his extended rest, he’d probably have all of next week to work on his skills. His fist clenched the sheet on the bed and Iwaizumi noticed it. He frowned a bit and placed a hand on Oikawa’s head and ruffled his hair.

“Wait. What about my friends? What happened to them? Are they alright? Are they—.”

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa towards his scent gland and let him scent him to calm him down. The doctor waited until he was a bit calmer.

“Sawamura-Chan is fine. She only sustained a small cut on her cheek. She was released the first day. Sawamura-kun, on the other hand....”

Oikawa clutched onto Iwaizumi’s shirt and looked at the doctor.

“Well....”


	13. Day 4 part 2

“Well...Sawamura-kun has to have his arm remain in a cast for at least three to four days. After that he’d need to continue to rest it and maybe, if nothing complicates it, then he can be integrated into playing volleyball again.”

Oikawa couldn’t breath. Daichi was injured to the point where his arm needed to stay in a cast?! And what did the doctor mean by ‘if nothing complicates it’?!?! The smell of chamomile and jasmine wafted through the room and the two Betas flopped onto the brunette’s lap. Oikawa sniffed at the air and the smell of cucumbers dimmed significantly in the smell of tea. He was glad that Makki and Mattsun were there with him. He appreciated the Betas help of calming him or the team down when things went bad.

Oikawa inhaled and exhaled, reeling his scent in. He looked at the doctor and nodded, asking if he could visit the other Captain. The doctor nodded and said that he could, on the condition that he use a wheelchair, and said that it would do good in both of their recoveries. Reluctantly, Oikawa agreed and soon he was in the wheelchair and outside of Daichi’s room. The Betas knocked and they heard a female voice inside telling them to ‘come in’. They opened the door and saw Chizuna sitting on the bed in front of her brother, who was looking out the window.

“Dai-Chan??”

Daichi turned his head and whined.

“Tooru!!! Oh my god are you alright?”

Oikawa felt the tears pricking at his eyes and he nodded.

“Yeah~”

Daichi breathed out a sigh in relief and flopped back onto his pillows. Chizuna purred and nodded her head at the brunette.

“See~ now that you know Toto is alright~? Are you finally gonna get some rest?”

Daichi chuckled under his breath and nodded. The six of them were talking in whispers until Daichi fell asleep. They stared at the crow Captain and looked at him worriedly. He was more worried about Oikawa than his own injury. They were all lost in thought until Oikawa asked something.

“Hey so, what’s been happening if we’re all here?”

The room dipped into silence. They actually didn’t know what was going on. Were the teams listening without their Captains? Were the Seijoh teams listening to the coaches? The girls team had their third years, but the boys, they only have Yahaba and Watari to keep them in line. God, they silently prayed for the people that had to deal with Kyoutani. Chizuna cleared her throat and the boys looked at her.

“Well actually, from what I heard....”


	14. Day 2 part 3 (flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update~

After the coaches left with the three Captains, the others were rooted in their spots in shock. Three of the most precious Captains were injured because of something. Was someone targeting them? They didn’t know. For the time being they all retreated back into the gym. The rest of the coaches were gathered in a circle and discussing what should be done. A bullet was used to injure a bunch of high school athletes. This was a situation that they couldn’t take lightly.

The players gathered together with their teammates and stayed huddled next to each other. Nekoma, Dateko, Shiratorizawa, and Fukurodani did their best to comfort their Captain. They were the ones present during the whole thing and the Captains were extremely close with each other. The distressed scents of the Head Omegas of the respective teams finally cooled down enough and soon enough everyone was mingling and having conversations with each other.

They heard a clapping sound and they turned towards the remaining coaches. Nekomata took a few steps forwards to address the boys.

“Due to these shocking events, we have decided that it would be best for everyone to retire early tonight. The managers went ahead to get an early lunch started. Once you’ve eaten, you are free to do what you want, but please do stick together. The police have been called and they are going to do everything that they can to help solve what happened.”

Everyone breathed out in relief at the turn of events. It was shitty what happened to the Captains, but there was nothing else that could be done. Karasuno loved their Captain just as much as Seijoh loved theirs. With all three of them out of commission, asking them to continue would be next to impossible. They all got up and decided to make their way towards the cafeteria.

On the way there, Mami slinked back towards her team and hid her hands in her track jacket. The Seijoh girls looked at her in question, but the Spiker could only shake her head and smile. They watched as the she-devil waltzed in followed by an angry looking Suga. The Karasuno team looked at their pseudo mom and sank down in their seats. The ‘couple’ took a seat at an empty table and Suga put on a bright smile and played with Mayu’s hand and they talked in whispers.

Over at the Karasuno table, they couldn’t believe the audacity of the both of them. Mayu they could understand because she wasn’t as close to the team, but Suga they were shocked and disappointed at. Daichi was hurt and he acted like nothing had ever happened. What had happened between them? They thought that something must've happened for their Vice Captain to be acting like this. Out of everyone here, they would’ve expected Suga to be the most disappointed in what happened to the Captains. Turns out, that they were wrong. At least, in their minds, they were wrong but they were so far from the truth.

Mami, on the other hand, looked at the couple in question. She had to applaud Suga for doing what he’s doing. If she were in his shoes, she wouldn’t be able to last so long. To be fair though, the she-demon was threatening someone that Suga considered the love of his life. If the situations were reversed and Chizuna was in Daichi’s spot, Mami would do everything that she could to keep her safe. Even if it meant that she’d end up hating her.

The Wing Spiker had followed the “couple” when Sugawara had pulled Mayu by the hand when the Captains were rushed to the hospital. At first, she didn’t want to invade their privacy, but something in her gut told her to go. So, she ended up following them and she was glad that she followed her gut instinct. Every word she heard coming out of the Alpha girl’s mouth made her blood boil. She was willing to get other people involved in her disgusting scheme. And she hated Omegas?! What the hell was that? If it weren’t for omegas, the world’s population would have diminished by now. And furthermore---

Mami inhaled. She needed to calm down. She decided to keep the information to herself for now. It wouldn’t turn out good for anyone if the information she discovered was found out by the others. It would lead to something big and they didn’t need conflict with so little information. Mami needed to do some research before she could confront the demon. All it needed was some careful calculations and some favors. She just hoped that nothing else was going to happen.

Suga was disgusted with himself. His Omega was in the hospital and he was sitting across this fake ass bitch. Normally, he wouldn’t curse, but fuck this was infuriating. He had to fake his relationship with this bitch, while trying to keep the Omegas safe. He desperately wanted to be near Daichi. His inner Alpha was howling in pain for Daichi. He desperately needed to get a hold of his Father. He didn’t know why his Father went to China, but he at least needed to answer his damn phone.

Koushi wasn’t one to swear or curse, but Daichi, Tooru, Chizuna, and the other Omegas depended on his Father answering his phone. He’d ask Kirio, his Father’s assistant, for some information and it was taking longer than expected. Whatever Mayu and her family were hiding, they were hiding it good.

Once lunch was served and everyone broke apart to do their own thing, Koushi retreated to their room and sat on his futon. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Matsushi, his personal bodyguard, reported that none of the Omegas had sustained any permanent injuries. He couldn’t find out the extent of their injuries due to him not being family, but he reassured the man that they would find out soon anyway with the coaches.

Koushi was about to put his phone down when he got another message.

_ Father: _

_ Hey Ko baby!!! Is there something that you needed from Papa? _

Koushi looked down at his phone in glee. He started typing out a reply. He looked it over again and hit send. Now, it was just a waiting game of his Father’s response. If everything went his way, everyone will be well entertained. Then, he could focus on courting Daichi.


	15. Day 2 part 4 (flashback)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triple update <3

Koushi beamed in happiness when he finally received the message in reply from his Father.

_ Father: _

_ Don’t worry my Ko baby!! Papa will finish up his work and be there in two days!!! I promise I’ll fix everything with the Fujisawa’s. After that, your mother and I would like to meet the boy who’s stolen my baby’s heart. I hope it’s your volleyball Captain. He seems like such a sweetheart. Anyway, just wait for us Ko baby~! _

God, Koushi could just cry in relief. He only had to wait for two days and then Mayu would leave him alone and he could work on apologizing to everyone, especially to Daichi, about the entire misunderstanding. He paled a bit though at the thought of his parents wanting to meet Daichi. 

Damn....

He loved his parents, but they could be a little overprotective of him since he was their only child. He understood that they loved him, but like any other parent, they could be embarrassing when they wanted to. And oh god...they could show Daichi all of his baby photos.

He shook his head. He was thinking too far ahead. He needed to get his mind to get back on track. There were a lot of things needed to be done before it got to that point. Besides, he still had two more days. 48 hours. He could wait that long. Suga snapped out of his thoughts when the door slid open and Nishinoya was there. He gestured to somewhere behind him.

“Suga-san, the coaches are back with an update.”

His blood ran cold. Right, they needed to know the conditions of the three Omegas first. Suga nodded his head and locked his phone, standing up to follow the Libero to where the others were at.

Making their way back to the cafeteria, they could see everyone waiting in tense silence. Suga gulped down the saliva that built in his mouth. He cleared his throat to get rid of the lump in his throat. He was nervous. Were the Omegas going to be alright?

Seijoh’s blonde coach stepped forward.

“First, we’d like to tell you that they won’t sustain any permanent damage for the injuries that they gained.”

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. However, they couldn’t relax. Just because they didn’t get any permanent damage, they still had some damage done to them.

“Firstly, Sawamura-chan. She only sustained a cut on her cheek. Thanks to her body’s natural healing abilities, the cut cleared in about ten minutes. She did choose to stay behind in the hospital to be with her brother. So that means, Mami is in charge of the girls team and we expect you all to listen to her.”

The man gained a ‘yes sir’ from the girls team. He nodded and went on.

“Oikawa-kun, on the other hand, needed to receive surgery to correct his injuries.”

The room stopped breathing and Yahaba’s cherry scent turned sour when he heard about his favorite senpai. The backup Setter leaned into the other Wing Spiker and whined sadly. Their Libero placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but he looked as distraught as the other. They both shook their heads and sat up in attention. The coaches nodded at them proudly.

“As you all know, an Omega’s body has natural healing abilities. That also greatly helps them in childbirth or whatever. For Oikawa-kun, when the bullet went into his shoulder, his healing sensed that it needed to work, but it hadn’t realized that the foreign object was still in his body. So, it proceeded to heal the injury while the bullet was still in his shoulder. So, he was brought into surgery to help remove the bullet and to help give the healing some map to help it heal correctly.”

The room was dead silent. You could hear someone breathing, that’s how quiet it was.

“Not to worry though, with some rest and no stress, he should be back to his normal self within a couple of days. He was still asleep when we left and the other third years volunteered to stay behind with him. So, until then, Yahaba will be in charge of the Seijoh boys. I expect you all to listen to him. Yahaba, this will be great practice for you for next year since Oikawa has voted for you to become the Captain next year.”

The second year’s jaw dropped. The tears gathered in his eyes and his bottom lip wobbled. His Captain had so much faith in him. The light brown haired boy steeled his expression and nodded. He won’t let his Captain down. He would prove to his Senpai that making him the next Captain won’t be for naught.

The coaches beamed at their team in pride and stepped back. Ukai nervously stepped up and nearly pulled a cigarette when he remembered that he was, in fact, in a school building and Bug would be mad at him. He sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

“Sawamura, in short, will be sitting out a lot longer than Oikawa.”

The Karasuno team nearly burst out, but Suga held a hand out and nodded for the faux blonde to further explain his words.

“Sawamura’s arm is going to be in a cast, to be frank. His arm needs to be in the cast for three to four days. And the doctor said, if nothing goes wrong, then he can slowly return to volleyball. Luckily, we have no major tournaments coming up, but it would be hard for him to catch up. With his sister though, he’d be in good hands.”

The Karasuno team was in a shocked silence. Noya and Tanaka weren’t their usually bouncy selves and stayed rooted in their seats. Hinata was gripping Kageyama’s sleeve, while the Setter was glaring at the table. Ennoshita, Kinnoshita, and Narita were silently staring at their hands, trying not to cry. Yachi hid her face in Kiyoko’s chest and the third year was hugging the blonde to her body. Asahi wasn’t saying or doing anything and remained the same.

Suga....

Suga, on the other hand, was absolutely fuming on the inside. Mayu had gone too far with whatever the hell she was doing and there was going to be hell to pay. He didn’t know if he could wait the two days for his Father to come back. He needed to grind her into the dirt so hard, there’d be no way for her to show her face in Japan anymore. He inhaled. No, he needed to calm down and think things through. His vengeance will come soon enough, he just needs to be patient.

“So, as for taking over, I’ll be having Ennoshita and Sugawara wrangle you guys into listening. This is going to be good practice for Ennoshita for next year and if you need any help Sugawara will be there to help. He is the Vice Captain after all.”

Suga nodded his head and smiled at Ennoshita. The second year smiled back and nodded his head.

“Alright brats, continue what you guys were doing before and try not to get hurt. Cause i’m pretty sure no one is going to be able to go through that a second time. And remember, if you see something, say something.”

The players all nodded and stood up, making their way back to whatever they were doing. Suga sat at the table a little longer, then stood up. He needed to speed up the plan of taking down Mayu. He made his way back to their room and grabbed his phone.


	16. Day 3 part 1 (flashback) Suga's Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update #4

It was now the next day and the atmosphere was a bit somber. When they woke up, they figured that everything was a fever dream. When they reached the cafeteria, the Seijoh boy’s team were in tears. The coaches were trying their best to coax them, but they really loved their Captain. The other teams knew how well the Seijoh team got along. To the point of envy. They were a close knit team, a pack. Of course they were going to miss their pack leaders. Eventually, the team calmed down and they clung onto the closest older Omega near them and they clung onto the Omega Captains.

The other four Omega Captains didn’t mind and allowed the other team to cling to them. Bokuto was surprisingly really good at calming the distressed team. They figured that his Omega instincts kicked in when it was needed. Akaashi looked on with pride at his mate. Yes, sometimes Bokuto could be a hand-full, but he knew when to be serious when the situation called for it. Seeing him calming down the distressed pack, made Akaashi proud at his Omega. He leaned over and nosed at Bokuto’s scent gland, earning a happy purr from his Omega.

After the Captains calmed down the Seijoh team, they moved towards the gym and split off into their previous groups from before. Since Chizuna wasn’t there though, they were split off with their positions. They continued on with the day and soon the doors were slammed open, surprising the players. They turned towards the door and saw two silver haired people dressed in fancy clothing. They looked oddly familiar in a way, but they didn’t know how.

“Mama, Papa~!!”

The teams watched as Karasuno’s Vice Captain made his way over to the couple and started happily chatting with them. And...did he say mama and papa? Oh boy. They watched the Setter lead his parents over to his coaches and they greeted them. The glasses coach greeted them, while elbowing the faux blonde every so often. Suga bounced his way back to the group of Setters and ignored everyone’s stares. He clapped his hands, gaining their attention.

“Hai, hai~ alright everyone, I want you all to pair up with one another. If there’s an odd person, I can practice with you. I want you to continue doing the drills we’ve been working on.”

They all nodded and paired up. Shirabu with Semi. Kageyama and Yahaba. Kenma and Akaashi. Suga with Koganegawa. They practiced tossing at different heights to each other, but made sure that it was able to be tossed back. They continued for a bit until it was time for lunch. Suga made his way to Ukai and asked if it was alright for him to have lunch with his parents, he agreed as long as he came back on time for the afternoon practice. Koushi nodded and made his way over to his parents.

They wrapped their arms around their son and made their way out of the school grounds. They got into a limo and drove to a restaurant that they loved going to while Koushi was growing up. They were led into a back private room and given some menus. Koushi sighed and looked it over. He spotted some spicy food and sparkled at it. He sipped at his water and waited for either one of his parents to say something.

“Alright Koushi, I can feel you staring from here.”

Koushi put his glass down and stared at his Father.

“Well, if you can feel me staring, then you already know what I’m waiting for Father.”

Sugawara Kouki sighed and brought out a suitcase. Koushi stared at it in question, but watched as his Father pulled out a giant stack of papers. He pulled them out and slid it over to his son. Koushi stared at his Father in question, but the older male only gestured towards the papers. Koushi gathered them into his hands and read them one at a time. By the time he finished, he was green in the face and clenching at the papers in his hands. The tears gathered in his eyes and he looked at his Father.

“Is this true?”

Kouki sighed and leaned his head onto his hands and nodded.

“I had Kirio go to the secret squad to gather the information. Considering it was a rush order and a last minute request, they did an excellent job. Remember to keep them with you when you take over Koushi, you never know when you need them.”

The silver haired Setter could only nod at his Father’s words. Of course he was going to keep them when he took over. They were too precious and important to let go of in this type of profession. He looked over the information again and committed it to memory. Koushi smirked. He could taste the victory and freedom at the tip of his tongue. Soon, he’d be free of Fujisawa and he could finally work on claiming Daichi as his own. He couldn’t wait.


	17. Day 3 part 2 (Mayu's End part 1)

After his family ate their lunch and Suga checked over the last of the information, they made their way back to school. The teams were walking back to the gym and Koushi looked around for Mayu. He didn’t see her and sighed in relief. He didn’t know what he was going to do to the girl if he saw her.

As if summoned by the hell beast herself, Mayu popped out of nowhere and latched onto his arm. She squeezed it tightly in warning. He looked down at her and she glared fiercely at him. He raised an eyebrow up at her and she growled in annoyance. Koushi leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“Oh~ don’t worry. After today, I’ll never have to see your ugly mug again.”

Mayu growled and squeezed Koushi’s arm tightly. She sneered at him.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Yes we shall.”

The two made their way towards the gym and when they got there, they seemed to be the last ones to get to the gym. Koushi’s parents eyed the girl up and Mayu smirked as she skipped her way towards his parents. Koushi rolled his eyes and watched as the girl stopped in front of his parents. Mayu put on a cutesy act and held a hand out towards his parents. If she was trying to get on their good side, she wasn’t doing a very good job.

Koushi clapped his hands and cleared his throat.

“Hai~ everyone!!! Can I get your attention please?”

They turned to look at Suga in question.

“First off, I’d like to introduce you to my parents. Sugawara Kouki and Ayame.”

Hinata sparkled in awe.

“Suga-san!!! You look just like them.”

“BOKE HINATA BOKE!!!”

The two first years started bickering until Suga cleared his throat and two immediately stopped. The group snickered at the two first years, but turned their attention back to the silver haired boy.

“The reason that they have come here is for one reason and one reason only.”

They cocked their heads at the Setter in confusion. Suga looked at his parents and nodded. He looked at Mayu and gestured to her to come to him. She flipped her hair and went to stand next to Suga, encircling her arms around him. The players watched in confusion as the Alpha rolled his eyes at her. They got even more confused as he shoved her away from him. He grabbed a bottle of sanitizer from his mom and sprayed himself with it (Sakusa would be proud lol).

Mayu looked at him in anger. She gripped onto his arm tightly and showed a fake smile.

“Honey~~ what’re you doing?”

Suga scoffed and shook her off of him again.

“Oh no. We are NOT doing this shit anymore.”

Mayu looked shocked. Suga turned back to face the group and stared at them.

“First, I’d like to say that I am irrevocably in love with Daichi”

A collective moment of everyone being shook as their jaws dropped down to the floor. The Karasuno team frowned at their third year.

“Then what the hell have you been doing?”

Ennoshita, in his strict glory, took the step forward and asked the question that was on the team’s mind. Suga looked at the second year in fondness and pride. He’d be a wonderful Captain after they leave. He was like another Daichi and he could keep Noya and Tanaka in check. Suga smiled at him and Ennoshita backed off a bit, but still stood his ground.

“Well, it was actually because of her.”

He jabbed a thumb at Mayu and the girl glared at him. She felt the eyes of the others on her and she backed away a bit. Suga heard a huff and Yahaba stepped forward.

“Ok, so if it was because of her. What does she have to do with Oikawa-san and the rest of us?”

Well....it was clear that someone loved Oikawa a lot. He did hear Oikawa say that the little number 6 was going to be his replacement after he left. Now that he thought of it, were the number 6’s of the teams going to be the second gen Captains?

“Don’t worry, Yahaba-chan, I’ll get to that soon. I promise.”

Yahaba wanted to question it more, but nodded. He would get his answers. He went back to his team and stood in between Watari and Kyoutani. Suga nodded and smiled. He understood why Yahaba was his precious adorable kouhai. But then again...the brunette did think that everyone was his cute adorable kouhai.

“Now then..”

Suga clapped his hands getting everyone’s attention on him again.

“The reason that I haven’t courted Daichi is because of this vile bitch right next to me. She simply told me that if I didn’t hurt her, then she would hurt Daichi.”

The angry stench of a bunch of players wafted through the gym. Suga turned towards his team.

“Do you all remember when you guys went for a run outside and then one of the soccer players kicked their ball and it caused Daichi to fall.”

The smell of the salty ocean wafted through the gym and everyone could see a black aura rising from the team of crows. Ennoshita held back Nishinoya and Tanaka as they growled and wanted to jump the girl. Asahi had to help with Tanaka, but he was glaring at the girl just as hard. The rest of the team glared at the girl and were wishing for a chance to end her. Koushi smirked at the girl as she sneered at him. He turned towards his parents and held out his hand. His Father gave him the stack of papers and turned back towards Mayu.

“Suga, honey, why are you doing this to me?”

She fake cried and pressed her hands to her face. Suga wasn’t falling for it. He sighed in anger and rubbed his temples.

“Ok, you can quit faking it already. I already know that you’re faking. If you were really crying, you’d be breathing heavily and your shoulders would be shaking and you’d be using both arms to wipe your tears away.”

“Did you just use Daichi as an example?”

Suga turned around and looked at Asahi. He puffed his cheeks out and hit him in the side, giggling.

“Haha. What’re you talking about you negative beardy?”

Asahi gulped and tried to hide behind Nishinoya. The Libero turned towards his mate and patted him on the shoulder as Asahi sulked. Suga raised an eyebrow at his fellow third year and then turned back towards the girl. He opened his mouth to say something, but turned when the gym doors opened. Suga smirked as two elderly people were escorted into the gym by their security team. He turned towards Mayu and saw her sneering at the group of people that came in. She opened her mouth to say something (or shout), but stopped when a bunch of police and government officials came in. She paled and turned to Suga, a dark look on her face. He smirked as he mouthed to her.

_ ‘This is the end.’ _


	18. Day 3 part 3 ("Mayu's" End part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pretty sure there's supposed to be more stuff in the chapter but the pounding in my head is forcing me to forget lol so I'll try to fix it some other time or something *shrugs*

_ ‘This is the end.’ _

Mayu didn’t like where things were going. She was confused.Suga was supposed to bow down to her and help her with whatever she wanted if he wanted that Omega bitch to live.She smirked to herself. It wasn’t like she was going to let him live anyway. As soon as she got sanctuary from Sugawara, she was going to take the Omega bitch for herself. Afterall, she had a business to run.

Her thoughts stopped dead in its tracks. She eyed the silver haired male. There was no way he could’ve figured out what her plans were, right? If he did, then he would’ve done so in the beginning of this whole thing. Instead of letting it drag on as long as he did. She looked him up and down, then to the stack of papers in his hand. She shook her head and stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest. Her confidence returned to her in full force.

Mayu’s confidence took a dive when the doors opened to reveal her so-called “parents” being hauled in by the police and the government. Her arms dropped to her side and she stared. She turned back towards Sugawara and paled when he muttered that phrase to her.

_ Dammit all to hell.... _

~

“Now Ms. Fujisawa, is there anything you’d like to say?”

Mayu turned towards Sugawara and growled. She crossed her arms and turned her head away from them. Suga smirked. This was the moment that he was waiting for. He would now have the chance to destroy this girl’s whole life, just as she’d done to the one that he loved the most.

“Well then, I shall start then. I hope that you don’t mind. Ms. Fujisawa...or should I say Fujiko Kanai.”

The raven haired woman whirled around in shock.

_ ‘How the hell?!?’ _

The thoughts were swirling in her head. Mayu, or Kanai, looked at the silver haired male and glared, clenching her fists tightly. Suga smirked and turned towards the boy.

“Yes, afterall, why would I marry a whore when I want to be betrothed to the eldest Sawamura child? The one who has captured my heart and the one that my inner Alpha has yearned for? But that is not what’s more important here. No, the most important thing here is how you were using me to gain sanctuary away from the government.”

Mayu growled again. Basically, the only thing she could do at this point. Suga continued while facing the group.

“Now, it was suspicious that she would go to me for this kinda help. Plus, something of this scale would be out of my hands. So, I needed the help of my parents for this. Luckily, they were only in China for a bit and they were glad to fly home early for help.”

Suga waved the stack of papers around.

“It also pays off to have some major help from reliable people who work for us. My Father had our security team dig around for information and we were surprised that the Fujisawa family doesn’t exist anywhere. Which is weird since they have a daughter attending a well-known school.”

Suga turned towards Mayu and saw her shaking in her shoes. He could almost feel pity for the girl. Keyword: almost. She almost ruined his life and she wasn’t about to get away with it, especially since she would’ve targeted Daichi, Chizuna, and Tooru for--

Suga shook his head and inhaled deeply to keep himself calm.

“So, they decided to dig even deeper and found someone who oddly looked like Mayu. When they read up on the woman, it was discovered that her real name was Kanai Fujiko. A woman wanted in 7 different countries, including America, Japan, and most of Europe. Reading through the information, it turned out that she was really against Omegas and that they didn’t deserve rights and they should be treated as nothing but sex toys.”

The room went into a state of shock and all at once the Omegas were surrounded by their teams and other teams. The first year Omegas clung onto the second years and the second years were being comforted by the third years. The aggressive aura of the Alphas and the Betas wafted through the gym. The coaches, as angry as they were, blew on their whistles and commanded for everyone to calm down, in case their scents accidentally triggered someone’s heat or rut.

The multiple scents in the room died down. The Betas left to go and grab the scent neutralizing spray from the supply closet. Suga waved the air around them with the stack of papers in his hands. He waited until the scent neutralizers did their job and turned back towards the criminal.

“Now, where was I? Oh yes, so when I heard from the sources that you said those things, I just thought how weird it was since you said the same things to me as you were threatening the life of my mate.”

Kanai realized that she may have chosen the wrong guinea pig for her plan. She just wanted some fast cash so she could escape the country. She looked around. Damn, they had the place surrounded. She clicked her tongue in irritation.

“Now then, I believe that these men are here to arrest you. You should’ve just stayed hidden like the little whore you are...”

A big muscled man stepped forwards.

“Fujiko Kanai, you are hereby under arrest for the kidnapping and selling of Omegas in the seven different countries. You are also hereby under arrest for drug and sex traffiking and blackmailing, terroristic threatening, injuries caused by an armed weapon, attempted murder and much more.”

The big man came behind Kanai and tried to grab her arms. She retaliated by scratching at him. The man dodged and she ran towards the other side of the gym. She grabbed out her ugly pink phone and held it up.

“If I’m going down, I’M NOT GOING BY MYSELF!!!! THOSE OMEGA WHORES ARE GOING DOWN WITH ME!!!”

She clicked a button on her phone and held it up to her ear.

“NOOOOO!!!!”


	19. Day 3 part 4 (End Flashback)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its kinda short :/

“NOOOOOOO”

Suga’s fearful scream rang through the gym, running towards the girl and tackling her to the ground, causing the two to slide a few feet away. The screen of the phone cracked and the phone clicked off. Suga snarled, his inner Alpha raging at the thought of their mate being injured again. Kanai looked up and saw the blood red in the angered Alpha’s eyes. Suga growled again, baring his teeth to the female Alpha below him.

Kanai whimpered in submission, knowing when to give up when a stronger Alpha dominated her. She hated it with a passion. She was not supposed to submit, that was the job of an Omega.

The police stepped forwards to arrest Kanai, but Suga turned around and snarled at them. The police were taken aback by his behavior and brought out a stun gun.

“KOUSHI”

The angered Alpha stiffened in his spot and turned towards the voice. His mother used her stern Omega voice on him. Koushi whimpered in submission and moved away from the woman and shuffled towards his mother. He tucked into her arms and sniffed at her calming cinnamon scent. His father’s vanilla scent also enveloped him and it caused him to turn into goo in their holds. 

The police took their chance and arrested the girl. She was going to be put into federal prison while the Japanese government got into contact with the authorities in the other countries. From there, she’d then be extradited out of the country and be tried in the countries and get exactly what she deserved.

Koushi felt emotionally exhausted. He was finally free of the woman. He didn’t think of it before, but now that everything was over, he could finally be himself. He could finally love the person that he wanted. He could finally mend the broken relationship of his team. He could FINALLY talk to them about what was going on. Koushi hadn’t even realized that he had been crying until he felt his mother’s hands on his face.

“Oh my baby, it’s ok just let it out. You’ve been bravely fighting on your own, just let it out. Shh, mama’s here”

Koushi wailed into his mother’s shoulder. The stress of the past couple of weeks finally melted away. He wailed into his mother’s shirt as they both sat on the ground. Koushi curled into his mother’s lap, his mother weaving her fingers through his hair. The players stood by and watched, tears in their eyes watching the Karasuno Setter won his battle.


	20. Day 4 part 3 (back to the present)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so fucking short but we still do have a few more issues to resolve before the ending~

“....and that’s what happened. At least, that’s what I heard from Kunimi.”

Hanamaki whistled. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi were speechless. Oikawa hadn’t said a word yet, but his hands were clenching his hospital robe. His boyfriend looked at him in worry and leaned over to rub their cheeks together. Oikawa giggled and allowed his Alpha to rub their faces together. The Betas looked at each other with mischief shining in their eyes. Hanamaki went towards Oikawa’s other cheek while Matsukawa moved above them and placed his cheek on top of Oikawa’s head. The brunette let out a loud giggle and started flailing when all three males started rubbing at his cheeks and his head.

Chizuna looked at the scene in fondness and watched as Oikawa giggled. His giggle was so fucking cute, but Oikawa himself hated it, so he didn’t giggle all that much. (He made it a point to only giggle when he was around his packmates). They absolutely swooned the first time that they heard Oikawa giggling. Chizuna still made fun of them every chance she had.

Chizuna turned towards her brother and found him still peacefully sleeping and sighed in relief. She turned towards the window and looked out at the clouds in the sky. She needed to have a personal word with Sugawara about her brother. He was going to court her older brother and he needed to understand what was expected of him. She sighed turning towards her brother. She didn’t even know if Daichi was going to give Koushi a chance to court him. Yeah, when he finds out about what happened, he’s going to be hurt and feel betrayed a little.

She clutched both of her hands together. She knew what it felt like to be betrayed by the people who you considered friends, teammates. Her heart still felt pain when she was betrayed by her former teammates. She still didn’t know what made them act that way, but she wasn’t willing to find out. Deep down, she needed to find some semblance of peace though. It wasn’t fair for Mami to have to wait this long and not fall for someone else while she wallowed in doubt and questioning.

Chizuna steeled her heart and promised herself. She will find out by the end of the camp why those things happened. Then, she would finally allow Mami to court her. She had fallen for her Ace and she wanted to love Mami with all her heart. She looked over at her boys and saw that they were still fucking around and play fighting with each other, while being cautious of Oikawa’s injuries, and making trouble towards each other. She rolled her eyes at them.

_ ‘Oh well....’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a bit of a time skip so I can speed shit up a bit lol but also because im sorta lazy to talk about all 14 days rip


	21. Day 8 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter holy shit.....

Chizuna sighed to herself in disappointment.

It’s been four days since Oikawa, Daichi, and herself had returned to the training camp. They were bombarded by a screaming, crying Yahaba. Iwaizumi had to grab onto him, but then Yahaba had clung onto him like a sloth and wouldn’t let go as he kept crying about Oikawa. Chizuna, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa had snickered loudly and snapped pictures of Yahaba clinging onto the slightly taller Alpha. Iwaizumi was glaring at them the whole time, but was safe since he wouldn’t do anything in front of Oikawa.

Oikawa himself had only laughed and patted Yahaba on the head. The younger Omega had instantly stopped crying and threw the sad puppy dog eyes at his Captain. The brunette giggled and opened his arms for the younger one. Yahaba shuffled over to his Captain and gently hugged him, avoiding his injured arm. Yahaba’s bottom lip wobbled again and he almost cried, but Kyoutani dragged him away. Everyone watched as the couple went away while yelling at each other.

“Are they going to be ok?”

Oikawa, who was waving at them, had only sighed heavily.

“We can only trust them. Since they’re going to be the new Captains after we leave.”

(send prayers for the second gen captains lol)

True to what she mentioned in the hospital, Suga had told Daichi the truth of why he was with Mayu (which earned him a slap in the face...Chizuna was proud). Daichi sighed and forgave Suga on the condition that he’d take him out to a buffet as an apology and the silver haired male gladly accepted. Then, in true Suga fashion, he immediately introduced Daichi to his parents. They accepted him wholeheartedly and loved him like he was their own son. Suga wasn’t finished because he had also introduced Chizuna to his parents as well. The young girl was flustered for a second, then with the grace of an Omega female, bowed to the Sugawara matriarchs. Chizuna was amazed with how quickly both parents had taken to the siblings. The five of them chatted for a while before the parents left for their work place in Tokyo. Everyone saw them off and Suga’s father handed something to his son, winking to him then leaving.

They found what it was when, at dinner, Suga had presented a courting gift to Daichi and asked if he could court him. It was a gold chain necklace with a silver heart. In the middle of a heart was a pearl. Daichi nearly said no with how expensive looking the gift was. Before he could though, Suga went on to explain that it was courting gift heirloom in his family. It was the one his father had used to court his mother. It was also used by his grandfather and everyone before him. Daichi teared up at the thought and then happily, with a nod of approval from his sister, accepted the courtship and everyone around them cheered for the couple.

After that, everyone went on with their practices and then came the practice matches. It was weird when Shiratorizawa and Seijoh never went against each other yet, but everyone assumed that the Seijoh boys needed a break. Which was true. In a way, Karasuno and Seijoh were doing a poor job in the practice matches. Their Captains were the glue to their teams and it was made known when none of the players could sync up like usual. Iwaizumi hadn’t had a lot of practice with Yahaba because Oikawa was always there. (Except during the first practice match with Karasuno, but Oikawa made sure to instruct Yahaba the day before.) Karasuno’s defenses fell exponentially. Even with their Libero, it wasn’t the same without Daichi and with each practice match they lost, the lower their confidence got. Daichi gathered the team after to give them their encouragement, but they almost forgot about it by the next match. Chizuna, herself, was a bit suspicious when her team hadn’t gone against Shiratorizawa yet. But, in her mind, she was glad for it.

Day after day, she could feel the stares of someone looking at her. She could never tell who they were from, considering there were a crap ton of people in one place. She had her suspicions on who they came from, but she didn’t want to confirm her theories. She wanted them to come to her and say something. It was now lunch time and Chizuna was sitting under a tree a bit of ways away from everyone. It was still in view of her team since they were a bit iffy about letting her out of their sights.She was looking at Suga whispering something to her brother, Daichi’s face burning a bright red when she felt the stare again. She turned around and saw Masaki staring at her. The two girls maintained eye contact for a while before the older girl jerked her head to the side and walked away. Chizuna gulped nervously and stood up to go after the older girl. They walked towards the back of the gym and Chizuna stood a couple of feet away from Masaki and waited for her to speak.

“Well?”

Before she knew it, Chizuna was backed against the wall with her former Captain standing inches away from her. The older woman leaned down and her lips were a breath away from the younger. Chizuna stared into the sky blue orbs and did not move. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t even know what was going on? Why did Misaki call her back here and why was she standing so close to her? Chizuna moved her hands up and pushed the Shiratorizawa Captain away from her. 

“Kumamoto-san, I do not know what is the matter with you, but please refrain from doing such things during this camp.”

Chizuna turned away from the woman and began walking back towards the group. She didn’t want her team to find her in a position like that.

“Chizuna wait!!!”

The second year stopped in her tracks and stared straight ahead.

“I...I just wanted to apologize. I-i saw what they did to you and I did nothing to stop them. The only thing you did was confess your feelings to me and I am so fucking sorry that I didn’t stop them from doing that. You were almost--”

“STOP”

Chizuna whirled around furiously, tears in her eyes as she stared at her former crush. She was breathing heavily and the smell of chili oil filled the air. She was furious with the entire damn situation. She thought that she would understand what the hell happened in middle school, but listening to the half-assed apology from the girl in front of her made the entire situation pathetic.

“You knew...you fucking knew that they did those things to me and you DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING?!!? EVEN THOUGH THEY DID THAT SHIT FOR YOU?? Do you even know how much I suffered because of you. Because of them? You don’t, cause the only thing you did was stand there on the side while they kept saying shit like ‘how dare you take advantage of our Captain’ or ‘you’re nothing but a desperate omega whore’. As if, I could be taking advantage of you!!! A damned Alpha...”

The tears ran down the Omega’s face as she finally let out the steam. She didn’t know why they did those things. She couldn’t understand why this was happening now. She wished that Mami was there with her, but without the bond mark, the Alpha wouldn’t show up. Chizuna didn’t know why she hesitated to accept her bond mark. Mami was waiting patiently for her to come to terms with her inner turmoils and she was doing nothing but sulking. Now though, she wished that the Alpha was in front of her. The smell of Caramel filled Chizuna’s senses and she blinked and found a slightly taller person in front of her. The Omega Captain blinked when she saw the familiar back in front of her.

“Mami?”

Mami stood with her arms out to her side, hoping to block her Captain from the other Captain’s view. The two older girls were staring at each other.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on here, but it’s clear to me that my Captain is in distress and I don’t have any tolerance for anyone who makes our Captain sad.”

Mami turned around and wrapped her arm around Chizuna’s shoulder, bringing the shorter girl close to her chest. Chizuna was stunned and didn’t say anything, just inhaling the scent of caramel and melting into the embrace. Mami looked down at her Captain and smiled warmly, kissing the top of the Captain’s head softly. She turned to face the other Captain.

“Whatever issues there are can and will be resolved on the court.”

With that said, Mami walked away from the Shiratorizawa Captain and went back to their team. Hoping that whatever that was, wasn’t going to become a regular occurrence for the remainder of the camp.


	22. Day 8 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how much longer this damn story is going to be lol

Mami had her Captain squished against her body as she sped walked away from the other Captain. She had followed after Chizuna after the girl had gotten up to follow the other Captain. Mami hid behind the building and when the taller Alpha had pinned HER Omega against the wall, she had nearly jumped from her spot in anger. She felt a burst of pride in her chest when Chizuna had pushed the Alpha back away from her. She huffed out in pride, but it soon disappeared when her Captain began yelling at the woman.

“You knew...you fucking knew that they did those things to me and you DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING?!!? EVEN THOUGH THEY DID THAT SHIT FOR YOU?? Do you even know how much I suffered because of you? Because of them? You don’t, cause the only thing you did was stand there on the side while they kept saying shit like ‘how dare you take advantage of our Captain’ or ‘you’re nothing but a desperate omega whore’. As if, I could be taking advantage of you!!! A damned Alpha...”

Mami listened to her love with baited breath. What the hell happened to Chizuna? She didn’t know the whole story, but she assumed that the Captains probably knew from the first night. She also knew that Tooru and Hajime knew what happened. They were there with her when it all happened. She thanked the couple for being able to keep her love safe. Mami rounded the corner and the smell of burnt sugar filled the group. They turned to see the Seijoh Vice Captain carrying their Captain with a dark look on her face. She went towards her team and plopped down in the middle of the group. They heard little muffled sounds and watched as theyounger Sawamura pushed her face from the third year and punched her in the jaw.

“Thanks a lot you idiot!!! Did it look like I was trying to break the world record for holding my breath?! You were crushing the wind out of me. You almost killed me!!”

The younger girl was huffing in anger and she kept moving around without realizing where she was sitting. Chizuna stopped long enough to look at Mami and found the Alpha sitting stiffly. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. Chizuna looked down and found herself sitting in the Alpha’s lap. She blushed a bright red and quickly scrambled out of her lap, falling over into Rina’s lap. The Libero shook nervously and looked up to see the Alpha staring her down, a dark aura filling the air around her.

The Omega, being oblivious to the situation, rolled off of Rina’s lap and made her way over to Oikawa and sat on his lap, inhaling his scent to calm her. To the others, the scene looked too adorable as the Captains of Seijoh looked down at the girl like she was their pup and basked in the warmth. To the young Omega, she needed the scent of her best friend to help ground her. The conflicting feelings in her soul made her feel like everything was falling apart. 

What was she going to do now?

///

For the rest of the day, the teams couldn’t concentrate due to the smell of caramel and cinnamon. Mami and Misaki kept glaring at each other from across the gym. The Omega Captains of the teams looked at each other wearily and stood up to go to the second year Captain. Chizuna looked at the males and she looked like she was about to cry at any second. Daichi went up to his sister and quickly asked her what was wrong. She explained to the others about what had happened.

They all gasped and brought her into their arms. They looked at each other before looking at the Shiratorizawa Captain in disdain. Everyone had thought it was strange when the Seijoh Captain clung onto the younger girl, but let it go since it was a near daily occurrence for them. Normally, Chizuna would’ve made Oikawa let go of her, but she didn’t mind that her fellow Captain had clung onto her. When it finally came to the practice matches, Oikawa was forced to let go of Chizuna and go back towards his own team.

The Captain sighed and walked towards her team. The rustic smell of anger filled the gym and Chizuna nearly fell over with the strength of the smell. She was luckily caught by Rina, but the Libero was glaring at something. Chizuna turned her head and saw that the smell was coming from Mami. She was about to call out to Ace when she looked across the court and felt her heart dropping into her stomach. Across from her, looking at her and the team were the Shiratorizawa girls. Chizuna gulped and silently swore to herself.

_ ‘Well...fuck. This ain’t gonna come out good....’ _


	23. Day 8 part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im fucking falling asleep....but before that let me post this

The Aoba Johsai girls were hunched over, hands on their knees; breathing heavily. This wasn’t how they expected their day to go. First, something had happened during lunch that put their Ace and Captain in a bad mood. Second, their Captain looked to be hiding something from them. For the life of them, they couldn’t understand what it was, but they knew that both Captains and the Iwaoi couple knew what was going on. Obviously, they respected their Captain’s boundaries, but they needed to know what the hell was going on. This was going to affect their team badly. Aoba Johsai took pride in the fact that their Captains this year could lead the team without the interference of the coaches. The players had faith in their Captains, just as the Captains have faith in them. The players looked at each other and sighed. They would keep quiet until the end of the match to see if the Captain would say anything.

From across the court, where they were playing Nekoma, the Seijoh boys’ Captains’ looked at their counterparts in worry. And with great reason. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were the ones who were with Chizuna during the entire incident. They were there to comfort the saddened girl when she would run to them for comfort. Oikawa would hold the girl in his arms, sitting her in his lap and rubbing comforting circles on her back. Iwaizumi, with the first aid kit, would tend to whatever injuries Chizuna would sport on her tiny body. The then first year grew on them immensely and they treated her like she was their pup. Oikawa heard a yell from next to him and turned in time to see Bokuto spiking the ball. He backed away and moved his arms up, receiving the ball and bumping it to Watari; who set the ball and Iwaizumi who narrowly scored another point for Seijoh. Oikawa shook his head. He needed to concentrate on his own game.

“Bring it, Bo-chan!!!”

Bokuto looked over at the brunette and vibrated in his spot from excitement.

“Hey Hey Hey!!! I’m not gonna go easy on you just cause your friends with Akashi!!!”

Oikawa smirked.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

~

Back with the Seijoh girls, they were now in their third set and both teams had one set each and they were going over. The other teams had finished their games and were watching the two teams play. No one was able to score two points in a row; back and forth, point after point. The score was now 32-33 with Seijoh in the lead. All they needed was one more point for them to win the match. Kiira, Seijoh’s pinch server, was brought in and she grabbed the ball, walking towards the service line. She inhaled deeply. She gently tossed the ball up, jumped and hit it as lightly as she could. Both teams watched the ball float over to the other side. The Shiratorizawa players watched the ball to get a read on its trajectory. The ball went for the Libero, but curved at the last second, hitting the court and earning another point for Seijoh. All they needed was one more point and they would win.

Kiira served again, but the ball missed and went out of the court. Shiratorizawa gained another point and Masaki was up to serve. Chizuna scrunched her nose at the sight and prepared herself. Masaki pointed at her and she crouched down lower. Chizuna waited for the ball to be served. It went up and the resounding smack of the ball was heard throughout the gym. Chizuna brought her arms up, but the ball bounced off and a hissing sound was heard. Mami turned to look at Chizuna and her forearms were red.

_ ‘Damn...’ _

Chizuna on the other hand, rubbed her arms. The sting of where the ball made contact with her arm showing itself. She looked over and saw the girls sneering at her. She gulped. Those were the same eyes they gave her in middle school. She turned her back towards them and continued to rub at her arms to soothe them a bit.

_ ‘Dammit....her serves are heavy. My arms are going to be bruised by the end of the match.’ _

Chizuna inhaled and turned around. She could do this. Masaki pointed to her again and she got down lower. The ball was served and Chizuna dropped down her knees, bringing her arms in front of her. The ball bounced off of her forearms and went up. The Seijoh team were glad that they didn’t have the bright stadium lights in their gym, otherwise they’d be blind. Mami went towards the net and side eyed the Shiratorizawa players. They were preparing to block at any place on the net. She needed to fake them out, but since Seijoh didn’t know their playing style. This was going to be a bit hard. Mami set the ball straight and watched Chizuna run towards the ball. She jumped up and faked the spike, allowing Rina to come from behind and spike the ball. Only to be received by the Captain. It was a back and forth rally. Neither side wanted the ball to drop. Until finally.....

_ *fweeeeee* _

The whistle blew. The score flashed onto the board. 25 - 23, 31 - 33, 34 - 36. In favor of Seijoh. The Seijoh players dropped to their hands and knees, breathing heavily. The tears gathered in their eyes, but refused to let them go yet. They stood up and went to bow to the team.

“THANK YOU FOR THE GAME!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> help me
> 
> Karasuno- normal - Summer; upset- ocean  
> Nekoma- normal - cats; upset - trash  
> Seijoh- normal - forest; upset - bay leaf  
> Datekou- normal - campfires; upset - Clorox  
> Fukurodani- normal - baby powder; upset - Chinese parsley  
> Shiratorizawa- normal - pine cones; upset - fried oil 
> 
> Oikawa = normal - blackberry tea; upset - cucumbers  
> Iwaizumi = normal - fresh mountain snow; upset - coriandercoriander  
> Chizuna = normal - strawberries and cream; upset - chili  
> Daichi = normal - mangoes and cream; upset - chili oil  
> Suga = normal - pine cones; upset - black pepper  
> Bokuto = normal - apple cinnamon; upset - lavender  
> Akaashi = normal - pumpkin spice; upset - pineapple  
> Kuroo = normal - lavender & chamomile; upset - garlic  
> Ushijima = normal - ocean breeze; upset - butter  
> Tendou = normal - fresh rain; upset - cinnamon  
> Futakuchi = normal - roses; upset - onions


End file.
